What Matters Most
by Lady Sapphire
Summary: What does one look for in love? Wealth? Status? True love? Relena is a servant to a wealthy family, and BOTH of their sons develop a crush on her. Who will she choose? Would their parents accept a mere
1. A Brother's Wish

What Matters Most What Matters Most   
By Lady Sapphire 

Disclaimers: Gundam Wing is not mine. (Though I wish I did. Then I would definitely put Heero and Relena together.) Oh well, a girl can only dream!   
Author's Note: I would like your opinion on my fics. Please tell me!! Anyways, on with the prologue! 

Prologue: A Brother's Wish

    "Sister…"   
    "I'm right here, my brother."   
    "I'm sorry, but I will leave you soon."   
    "No, you can't! Not yet! Please…"   
    In a dimly lit room, two siblings lived alone. The elder brother was lying on the bed and was at death's door, while his sister nursed and wept for him each day until now. The room was cold and bitter, bearing only the light of a candle, a worn out old bed and a small stool. There was no carpet or wallpaper, just bare stone floors and walls with cracks here and there. The two were dressed in shabby clothes, rags you may even call them. But it wasn't their clothing that they were crying about.   
    "My sickness is getting worse and we have no money for a doctor. I fear that my time has come," he said weakly.   
    "No, no," she mumbled over and over, shaking her head, as tears continued to roll down her cheeks and on to her brother's hands.   
    "Please don't cry anymore, maybe it's just better this way. But before I leave, I want you to promise me one last thing." When she didn't reply, he continued, "I don't want you to be sad about me your whole life. I want to go out there and get a job and live the happy life that you should have lived. Live a life with no more pain and suffering. That is my wish for you and somehow I know it will come true."   
    He then started coughing uncontrollably. His sister immediately started to rub his back. When his cough started to stop, he whispered hoarsely his final words, "Don't forget me. Goodbye." With that, his eyes rolled back and shut closed. He was in an eternal slumber now.   
    "I won't cry," she said to herself, trying with all her might to hold back the tears that were burning in her eyes, "He wouldn't want me to be sad." She looked over at her brother's still body. "I will go now, my brother, to find an occupation like your wish. I will live a happy life. I shall not disappoint you."   
    She gave the lifeless body one last embrace before turning to leave. "Goodbye, Milliardo, and I will never forget you, I promise. And that is a promise that I, Relena Peacecraft, intend to keep." 

*~*~*

  
Author's Note: Well? How is it? I know that this is kind of short, but, hey, it's a prologue. Aren't prologues supposed to be short? Anyway, my chapters will be much longer. I'll try to get the first chapter up ASAP. Well, e-mail me and let me know what you think, okay? Ciao! 


	2. Who is She?

What Matters Most   
By: Lady Sapphire 

Chapter 1: Who is She?

    "Did you hear? There's a new servant."   
    "Really? Where is she?"   
    "In the waiting room, waiting for the master's judgement."   
    "What's her name?"   
    "I don't know, but she's cute. She looks poor, though. I heard that Sir Duo was the one who offered her this position."   
    "How does she know Sir Duo?"   
    "Beats me."   
    The Yuy household was filled with rumours of a new servant that morning. The Yuy family was one of the richest in all the lands. They owned massive companies and hundreds of mansions all around the world. They had thousands of servants and guards, and yet today, they were going to receive another.   
    A frail young woman, around the age of nineteen, sat nervously in a large empty room, fidgeting apprehensively with a tiny gold locket around her neck. The room was marvelously furnished and on one end of the room, were two enormous decorated chairs, thrones, almost. Along the side were other more ordinary chairs, chairs that she was permitted to sit on. Across the two chairs, were two skillfully carved doors, which were gigantic. The room itself was a sight that was hard to miss. It had a gorgeous chandelier that was hung high above her head, the light dancing from furniture to furniture. The long red carpet that stretched from those two "thrones" to the door was so beautifully woven that the she couldn't help but to touch it. The material was soft and silk-like.   
    She felt like a fish out of water. Everything surrounding her was so beautiful and delicate, and her? She was dirty and ugly, or she thought so. Her clothes were tattered and torn rags and her hair was in knots and tangles. She was filthy from head to toe, covered in dirt.   
    Her aquamarine eyes clearly displayed fear. "Maybe this was a bad idea. I don't know if I can meet the needs of a family that has everything they could ever want. What could I possibly do? No, I have to go along with this. It's too late to turn back now. I have to do this for…" she said mentally to herself, but then was interrupted when the doors on the other side of the room burst open. She immediately stood up and bowed her head.   
    A middle-aged man and woman dressed in fine silk and jewelry walked in regally and situated themselves on the throne-like chairs. No doubt that they were the prominent Mr. and Mrs. Yuy. Followed behind were two younger men and a girl. The elder of the two males looked around twenty and had brownish-black hair that was neatly combed into place. He had deep, sea blue eyes and was dressed neatly for any occasion.   
    The man beside him, however, was around her age, and had unruly dark brown hair that spread out wildly in every direction. In other words, he looked like he had just woken up in the morning, but she seemed to find and interest in him. His eyes, a beautiful Prussian blue, were intense, yet captivating to her.   
    "He's beautiful," she thought to herself, but quickly shook that thought away.   
    The little girl, who looked around five years of age, had shoulder length light brown hair that was streaked with darker brown highlights. Her eyes were big, round, and bright blue, giving her an adorable innocent look. She followed the other two men to where Mr. and Mrs. Yuy were and stood behind them.   
    The servant girl stood quietly in front of them, curtsied slightly, and stared at the floor.   
    Mrs. Yuy stood up and gracefully walked in front of her. She put a finger lightly on her cheek and tilted her face up to meet her own. "Let me take a closer look at your face, child." And she did. "Beautiful. Dirty, yet beautiful. Why would a beautiful young lady such as yourself, want to work as a servant?" she asked.   
    The girl shyly looked into her eyes before answering, "I…I have no money and there aren't any jobs out there."   
    "Oh? And how did you find this job?"   
    "Sir Duo told me about it, Ma'am."   
    "And how does Sir Duo know you?"   
    "I'm a friend of Hilde, Duo's girlfriend."   
    "I see. And what exactly can you do? Have you had any education?"   
    She slowly shook her head no. "I've been an orphan ever since I can remember. It was my brother who always looked after me. I guess I could do anything you want me to."   
    "Well, what do you like to do? What are you good at doing?"   
    "Um…" she thought for a moment, and then timidly said, "I like to sing."   
    "Wonderful! I love music! Please let me hear you sing a song."   
    "She hesitated a while before deciding that she had better do it if she wanted to be hired. "Yes, Ma'am," she replied and curtsied slightly. 

  
    _"Look at me, you may think you see who I really am, but you'll never know me.   
     Everyday, it's as if I play a part.   
     Now I see, if I wear a mask, I can fool the world, but I cannot fool my heart.   
    Who is that girl I see, staring straight back at me?   
    When will my reflection show who I am inside?"
_

  
    She suddenly stopped and looked around. She blushed when she saw that all eyes were on her. Even the servants who were passing by, stopped to listen to her sing.   
    "Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I got carried away," she said apologetically.   
    "Not at all. Please continue," simply replied Mrs. Yuy.   
    Puzzled, she continued to sing.

  
    _"I am now in a world where I have to hide my heart, and what I believe in.   
    But somehow I will show the world what's inside my heart, and be loved for who I am.   
    Who is that girl I see, staring straight back at me?   
    Why is my reflection someone I don't know?   
    Must I pretend that I'm someone else for all time?   
    When will my reflection show who I am inside? 

  
    There's a heart that must be free to fly.   
    That burns with the need to know the reason why.   
    Why must we all conceal what we think, how we feel?   
    Must there be a secret me I'm forced to hide? 

  
    I won't pretend that I'm someone else for all time.   
    When will my reflection show who I am inside?   
    When will my reflection show who I am inside…?"

_

  
    As her voice gradually died down, she could hear claps and whistles and hoots coming from the other servants, which made her blush an even deeper shade of red.   
    "Quiet!" Shouted Mr. Yuy on top of all the commotion. The noise applause immediately stopped and the servants quickly got back to work.   
    "Bravo! That was excellent! You have a really lovely voice," commented Mrs. Yuy, as she herself clapped. The expression on her face clearly stated that she was impressed. "You may work here as a servant and as an entertainer. Your duties as an entertainer is to sing every once in a while for us."   
    "Really? Oh, thank you, Master and Mistress Yuy," she exclaimed excitedly. She knew from Hilde that that was how all servants addressed their owners.   
    "You will serve my son, Mark Yuy. You will refer to him as Master Mark." The man with the brown-black hair and sea-blue eyes stepped forth.   
    "Master Mark," she addressed him politely and curtsied. He nodded his approval.   
    "And this is my younger son and my daughter, Heero and Rosabelle Yuy. You will refer to them by Master Heero and Small Mistress."   
    She curtsied to them too and when she came back up, her gaze was locked with Heero Yuy's. His intense prussian blue eyes were cold and impassive, showing no hint of an emotion. Was he angry or delighted with a new servant? Who could tell? She wanted to break free from his stare, but for some reason she couldn't. She was trapped in those mysterious eyes and that made her feel uncomfortable.   
    Then, as if answering to her prayer, Rosabelle Yuy came forth and tugged at her hand. That broke their bond and she turned to face the little girl.   
    "Hello, you're pretty. You're song was pretty too! I liked it. Can you sing it again for me?"   
    Mrs. Yuy answered for her. "No, not now, honey, she needs to settle in now. I bet she's very tired too. She'll sing for you later, alright?"   
    "Okay, mommy," said Rosabelle, disappointedly and went back to where her brothers were.   
    "You should probably take a shower and change clothes. Hilde!" she called.   
    A petite woman with short raven hair appeared at the door. "Yes, Mistress?"   
    "Since you already know Hilde, she will show you to your room and take you on a tour of the Yuy mansion. After, report to Master Mark's chamber for your duties," explained Mrs. Yuy.   
    "Yes, Mistress," both girls said in unison and started heading out of the room.   
    "Oh and by the way, I didn't get a chance to ask you your name, Miss…"   
    She stopped in her tracks and turned to face her Mistress. "Peacecraft. Relena Peacecraft," she replied and followed Hilde out the doors.   
    What she didn't notice, was the pair of emotionless Prussian blue eyes that continued to bore into her, even after she had left. 

*~*~*

  
Author's Note: So, how is the first chapter? What do you think? The second chapter is on the way!   
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing, though I wouldn't mind being their owner! ^_^ Maybe someday….. I do not own the song "Reflection" either. I just love it so I put it in my fic. (It's Christina Aguilera's song, in case you didn't know.) Bye for now! 


	3. Heero Yuy

What Matters Most   
By: Lady Sapphire 

Chapter 2: Heero Yuy

    "Relena! That was awesome! You never told me that you could sing like that!" exclaimed Hilde as soon as they were out of earshot.   
    "Well, you never asked! And I didn't think it was that good."   
    "Are you kidding? The other servants loved your voice. Especially the men," said Hilde, giving her a wink. Relena just rolled her eyes. "Seriously, didn't you see the mistress's expression? You can tell that she really enjoyed it and everyone knows that the mistress is a hard person to impress."   
    Relena simply shrugged. "I used to sing all the time when I was young. It would sometimes ease the pain of my loneliness. I guess I just stopped when I found out I had a brother. Now that he has passed away, I'm all alone again," she said sadly.   
    "Oh Relena, I'm so sorry. I forgot that you were an orphan. It must have been hard for you to endure your brother's death," apologized Hilde.   
    "S'okay, what's passed is past, right? Forget it."   
    "And besides, you'll never be alone because now you got me!" said Hilde, cheerfully.   
    "That's what I'm afraid of."   
    "Hey!"   
    "That's okay, I didn't mean it. Actually, it would be kind of nice to have a friend I can always trust." Then grinning, she said, "Now are you going to show me around or are you trying to get me totally lost? God, this house is huge!"   
    Hilde grinned back. "Stick with me, my friend, and I'll show you the ropes! But first, let's go to my room."   
    "Why?"   
    "Well, you don't want to look like something the cat dragged in on your first day of work now, do you?" asked Hilde slyly, as she examined Relena's clothes.   
    Embarrassed, Relena said shyly, "Oops, I guess I am I little unclean, aren't I?"   
    "Well, when I'm finished with you, you'll look like the singing superstar you are!" said Hilde, as she grabbed Relena's arm and practically dragged her to her room far away. 

  
*~*~*

  
    The fifteen year-old son of the Yuys' walked solemnly through the corridors, the stern expression still plastered on his face. On the outside, he looked fine. No worries, no cares, just the same old Heero Yuy. But on the inside, his mind was flooding with thoughts. Thoughts that he would /never/ say out loud. Thoughts of Relena Peacecraft. There was something about that girl that he couldn't quite put his finger on, but he was determined to find out. Ever since they had met, he couldn't stop thinking about her. The way their eyes had locked when they first met and the feeling he got whenever that happened! It was a feeling that he had never experienced before and couldn't explain it no matter how hard he tried. Though he wouldn't show it, this new sensation startled him a bit, and he hated it. He hated to show any sign of weaknesses. And her voice! Her voice was so lovely, yet so powerful and strong. She sang with so much passion that it was as if she was singing about her own life.   
    'Who is she? Who does she think she is? How can one person make me feel so different? I've never felt this way before about anyone. So why her? I hate this!!!' Questions raced through his mind.   
    _"Why must we all conceal, what we think, how we feel?" A line of Relena's song drifted through his head._   
    'Why does that line keep repeating in my head and why does it sound so familiar? Wait a minute, is she… is she singing about me?' he paused to think of this new connection. 'How could she possibly know what I'm like? How could she know that I hide my feelings?' he frowned in thought.   
    Then he gasped in realization. 'She must be a spy! That's got to be it! How else could she have found out how I live? She must have been sent to ruin our company by one of our rivals."   
    He felt relieved that his problem had been solved, the problem of who the new servant was, but he was still lost in thought on how to get rid of her when someone attacked him from behind. Heero tried to dodge it, but he wasn't fast enough. The next thing he knew, he was pinned against the wall by a hand, a fist flying fast towards his face. It stopped midway.   
    "Whoa, Heero, are you alright?" asked the young man, releasing his grip of his victim, "You're really out of it today, aren't you? I can't believe I beat you! I never beat you!"   
    "Duo…" growled Heero through clenched teeth, "How many times do I have to tell you,_ /NEVER/_ sneak up on me!!!"   
    "Hey cool down, Heero! I was only kidding around! Don't be such a sore loser. Let me have some fun with my victory."   
    "Suit yourself," muttered Heero coldly, still unwilling to admit defeat.   
    Sir Duo was a fair young man, the same age as Heero, with long chestnut brown hair that he constantly keeps in a braid and striking violet eyes that always seemed to have a humourous glint in them. They met at military school together and were best friends almost instantly. That was also how Duo got his job as captain of the guards and the title, "Sir Duo." That was also why Duo did not have to address Heero with any formalities.   
    "Anyway, Heero, why are you so off-guard today? You don't seem like yourself," asked Duo, curiously.   
    "None of your business!" replied Heero stubbornly, giving him a death glare.   
    "Aww… Why not? Come on, I want to know what your weakness is," persisted Duo.   
    "If you honestly think that I'm going to tell you, then think again. Besides, I HAVE NO WEAKNESSES!!!" yelled Heero.   
    "Then why were you beaten by me? Look Heero, I know you say that you do not have weaknesses, but you do. Everybody does, and you should accept that. So, if you don't want to tell me, then fine. I don't care anymore because I can still beat you again," said Duo, chuckling.   
    "You wish."   
    "Care to bet on that? Next time we have a fight, the loser has to serve the victor for one week."   
    "Fine, but you'll regret it."   
    "We'll just have to see about that," said Duo sneakily. Then, changing the subject, he asked, "Hey, have you met the new servant that just arrived today?"   
    Heero immediately stopped short and death glared his best friend once again. "Duo, you brought in a spy," he said in a low angry voice.   
    Duo's face furrowed up in confusion. "What are you talking about? A spy? Relena? You've got to be kidding! Does she look like a spy to you? I've known her for some time and I can assure you that she is no spy. Gee Heero, you've been taking this military stuff to hard. Either that, or you fell and hit your head somewhere."   
    Heero totally ignored him and continued on to what he was saying; "I'm going to keep a close eye on her. And if she is a spy, then she'll be sorry that she even thought of stepping foot into the Yuy mansion."   
    "What spy? Is there a spy here? Cool!" exclaimed a cheerful voice from behind, which surprised both of them. The young men turned to see Hilde grinning at them. Standing next to her was a beautiful young lady, whom they had never met, but there was something about her that was so familiar.   
    "Uh…um… nothing. There are no spies here," Duo quickly recovered.   
    "Then what were you two just talking about?" asked Hilde, suspiciously.   
    "Uh…a new book! Yeah, that's it, a new book called "Detectives and Spies." We were just discussing about it, weren't we Heero?" Duo lied nervously. He gently nudged Heero to give a reply.   
    "Hn? Oh, yeah. Whatever," he replied half-heartedly, for he was intent on staring at the familiar girl beside Hilde.   
    "Anyway Hilde, who is that beside ya?" asked Duo, changing the subject. He hadn't noticed the figure standing beside her till now.   
    "Don't tell me you guys already forgot someone as attractive as Relena! Men, they're all the same," said Hilde, exasperatedly.   
    Relena blushed and curtsied. "Hello, Master Heero, Sir Duo. It's nice to meet you again."   
    Both Heero and Duo were shocked. That filthy little thing from this morning had somehow transformed into an angel! The dirt on her face was removed to reveal her silky, smooth complexion. Her torn ad tattered clothing were exchanged for new, more appropriate ones for a servant. She had borrowed a few of Hilde's clothes until she had enough money to buy her own. Her dirt-soiled hair was washed and her beautiful honey-blond shade gleamed in the sunlight. She was a whole new different person!   
    Hilde noticed the two staring guys and waved a hand in front of them. She started giggling when they snapped out of it, dazed and surprised. "It's not nice to stare, you know. You two looked like brainless zombies for a minute back there," said Hilde and she burst out into more laughter. Relena soon joined her.   
    "Humph! I don't see what's so funny!" grumbled Duo, arms crossed.   
    Heero just gave them both his best death glare. He didn't like to be embarrassed.   
    When the laughing ceased, Hilde suddenly let out a gasp. "Damn it! I'm going to be late! It's almost noon, and I haven't got the plates set up for lunch! Gotta go, see ya later, Rel!" said Hilde as she started running towards another hallway.   
    "Wait! You haven't shown me where the Master Mark's chamber is!" shouted Relena after he friend, but it was too late, Hilde was already out of sight.   
    "Don't worry, Relena, I'll show you the way," said Duo, but then he slapped his forehead and exclaimed, "Oh shoot! I forgot! I have guard duty today. I'm sorry, but I have to go!" And off he went.   
    That left Heero and Relena standing alone in the hallway.   
    "Can you…" started Relena, but couldn't finish because she was once again trapped in those deep, alluring eyes. 'What the /hell/ is wrong with me? Why do I freeze up every time he looks at me? His gaze frightens me, and yet, I can't seem to force myself to look away." She tried pulling away but it was no use.   
    Meanwhile, in Heero's mind, 'Damn it! Why can't I take my eyes off this new servant? What is it about her that seems so interesting to me? Maybe I'm… No! She's a spy! I don't care what Duo says, I can't lay off my suspicions until I know for sure!' And with that last thought, his stare turned into a death glare, and using all the will power that he possessed ripped his eyes from hers and looked the other way.   
    Relena, grateful that he had broke away because she knew that she wouldn't have been able to, just stared at the floor, not wanting another confrontation with those hypnotic eyes again.   
    "Follow me," said Heero in a deep, monotonous voice and started walking in the direction he was facing.   
    Relena did as she was told. They walked in silence down the seemingly endless hallway. After a few minutes, Relena, wanting to make conversation, asked timidly, "Master Heero? I was just wondering, how many rooms are in this house?"   
    Heero froze. 'That's exactly the kind of question a spy would ask!' he said to himself. He turned around swiftly and glared daggers at her. "YOU are not to speak unless spoken to. You are now one of the servants in the Yuy mansion, and therefore should abide our rules. If you don't know the rules, then I suggest you _/LEARN/_!!! Is that understood?" He warned her coldly.   
    Stunned by his reaction, she managed to stammer out, "Y-y-yes, Sir. B-b-but why is there such a rule?"   
    "Servants in this household are to serve their masters. They have no other purpose than to do just that, just like a chair would serve only as furniture for sitting on, or a bed would serve as a place to sleep. Servants are regarded as mere objects that can easily be discarded if broken or disagreeable. Objects do not speak nor do they question their orders. _/That's/_ why," he replied disapprovingly of her question.   
    That did it. Not only did he look down on her because of her status, he also insulted her too! She too glared dangerously at him. Her anger exploded like a volcano, as she began to shout in fury. "What the _/hell/_ is wrong with you rich snobs? What kind of rules are those? Tell me, is this fairness? Is this justice? Servants are_/NOT/_ just "things." They're people. Real, living and breathing people, just like you. We have feelings, just like you. We have mothers and fathers, just like you. The only difference is money, but that shouldn't matter! No one wants to be poor, but they can't help it if they were born into poor families. Nevertheless, we get through life by working hard and serving people like _/YOU/_! Do you think I _/wanted/_ to become a servant? To become some rich snob's toy to do as they please? Do you think I had a choice? You wouldn't know, would you?" she spat bitterly at him.   
    ***SLAP***   
    Heero's instinctively brought his hand up and slammed his palm into her left cheek, hard. The force from his hand sent the poor girl crashing to the floor. She quickly put a hand over her stinging cheek that was now red and she could feel the warmth that it was radiating. But no matter how much her tears were urging to pour, her determination forced them to stay back.   
    _"NEVER, EVER_ speak to me like that again, is that clear?! Punishments for mistakes can be more severe than that," Heero said calmly as he turned around and continued on his way to his brother's room.   
    Relena just sat there a while longer. Unable to keep in the tears anymore, she let them spill to the floor. "Oh, how am I going to survive this? Please somebody tell me, how…?" 

*~*~*

  
Author's Note: O_o What's going to happen to Relena? Don't you just hate Heero for this? Don't worry; he's not like this throughout the whole story! Anyway, I finally got this chapter out, but it might be another eternity before the next comes out. We'll just wait and see… See ya later!   
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, never will own 'em. Though I wish I did… 


	4. Meeting the Master

What Matters Most   
By: Lady Sapphire 

Disclaimers: I wanna own Gundam Wing!!! But I don't, so you can't sue me!   
Author's note: First of all, I want to thank everyone who reviewed me. Thanks!!! Finally got this chapter out! Took me quite a while, but this chapter's kinda long…anyway enjoy!  
Warning: There is mention of _**rape**_ at the end of this chapter. If you are uncomfortable with the topic, I will put a warning before the scene comes, so you can stop reading. I do not want to be responsible for offending anybody. But, honestly, it's barely anything at all. Nothing too serious happens, so I really suggest you read it to the end to understand the whole story. 

Chapter 3: Meeting the Master

    _*Knock, knock, knock*_   
    Heero knocked on the door to his brother's room. While he waited for an answer, his mind drifted back… 

_    *flashback*
_

  
    He walked down the corridors in silence, guilty of hitting that girl. The girl who had so boldly spoken to him. He didn't even turn around to see if she was following, but he knew that she was at quite some distance apart. He couldn't blame her. He regretted his actions the second he slapped her. 'Why did I do that for?' he asked himself quietly, staring at his right hand. He had hit her so hard that even his own hand was a pinkish colour and generating strange warmth. 'Well, she deserved it! No one, let alone a servant, has /ever/ raised their voice at me. But, why don't I feel angry? I actually feel sorry for her! Maybe I did go too far. Maybe I shouldn't have made up that rule, and maybe I shouldn't have said those cruel things about servants, and then slapped her. Still… I had to trust my instincts. But what if Duo was right? What if she isn't a spy, but really a poor, innocent girl, who had just lost her only means of family and just needs a friend? I don't know for sure, but I have to find out!' 

  
    *flashback ends*

  
    "Who's there?" said a voice.   
    Heero cleared his mind and answered in a monotonous voice, "It's me, Mark. Open up. I brought you your new servant."   
    The tall man with sea blue eyes opened the door and frowned at his brother, but he quickly recovered by plastering a fake smile on his face and saying, "Thank you, dear brother. How kind of you to go through all that trouble just to bring her to me." He glanced at Relena and looked slightly shocked as well at her sudden change in appearance. That will be all, brother. You may leave, or… would you prefer to stay?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.   
    Heero death glared his brother, mumbled, "I'm busy," and left.   
    "Well, come in, umm… what is your name again?" he asked in a disgustingly sweet voice.   
    "Relena, Sir," she curtsied and entered the room.   
    Mark Yuy's room was neat, tidy, and organized, the way one would expect his room to be. The room had a bed, a desk and chairs, several closets, and a bookshelf filled with all types of books. It had a window with a breath-taking view of the enormous flower garden and the room was carpeted with the finest carpets. Relena just gazed in awe for a few moments. None of the rooms she'd lived in before could ever compare to this, in size or in beauty. Not even if all of her rooms were combined together!   
    While Relena was admiring his room, Mark was circling Relena like a hawk, eyeing her from head to toe, and grinning idiotically. 'Wow, she is _/hot/!_ With my good looks and charm, I'm sure to win her heart. Who could refuse me? I've got money, power, and looks. No girl has ever turned me down. This girl is a sure thing!' he assured himself with a smug look on his face. His eyes continued to wander until they stopped on something very noticeable: her left cheek was glowing red. He reached out and gently ran his finger across her cheek. She winced in pain and backed away.   
    "Who hit you?" he growled at her, "Who _dares_ hit a servant of Mark Yuy? Tell me at once and that person shall be punished."   
    Bemused by his sudden outburst, she stammered, "N-n-no one, Sir. It was my own fault. I thought I felt a fly on my cheek, so I slapped myself, but it was only a strand of hair. As if to prove her point, she tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear. She knew she sounded lame, but that was the only excuse she could come up with at that time.   
    "Oh?" Mark responded in a sickeningly high tone, "You hit yourself? Well then, you must have a pretty strong arm because your cheek is throbbing, or you must really hate flies!" he chuckled. Relena stood still, staring at the floor. She could feel her cheeks burn up again from embarrassment and she knew that they must have been beet red, but of course, he wouldn't be able to notice it anyway. "Sir, if you don't mind, I'd like to get started with my duties now," she reminded him timidly, changing the subject.   
    "Your duties? Oh, I forgot! Well, there really isn't any thing for you to do today," he replied thoughtfully.   
    _*Dong, dong, dong*_   
    The clock struck noon.   
    "Oh darn! I'm late for lunch," he cried out as he scooted Relena out the door and locked his room. "All servants eat lunch at one. After, I would like you to take the rest of the afternoon off. Get some rest and do get some medication for that cheek of yours. It must be painful," he smirked and scurried down the hallway.   
    "Thank you… I think," said a confused Relena after he was out of sight. She started walking in the other direction to her room. As she walked, she pondered at a question that had been bugging her, 'Why was he so nice to me? From the impression of his ignorant brother, I thought he would yell and scream at me, but he didn't. Instead, he stood up for me! Those two sure don't act like brothers!' She smiled at the thought, but the pain from her cheek forced her to frown. 'Ow!' she complained, 'Why did I just lie for that creep anyway? Why couldn't I just have told him that it was his brother's doing, and then he would have been in trouble?' She sighed, 'No, I couldn't do that. I couldn't get him in trouble no matter how cruel he was. I don't know why, but there's something about him that tells me that he really isn't all that bad. He's just…confused.' Relena hoped her prediction was correct, for her sake. 'Besides I wouldn't want to be the one to cause two brothers to fight, that just wouldn't be right. I believe that brothers are not supposed to fight and that they are supposed to be loving and caring for each other,' she paused, 'Just like my brother was for me.' She recalled his final wishes to live a full and happy life. 'Milliardo, why did you have to leave me? Why did you have to go ahead without me? I miss you so much!' She could feel the water forming in her eyes again, but she just wiped them away. 'Relena, you've cried enough! Crying never solved anything, so stop it!' she reprimanded herself mentally. 'Still, those two are lucky to have a brother, even though they are completely different from each other! Master Heero is a jerk who discriminates everybody and Master Mark is sweet and cares for others who are of a lower class than himself. But, Master Heero just… intrigues somehow. He has something that Master Mark doesn't, something that I can't describe, something that sparked my interest from the beginning.' She groaned as her brain began to pound as she racked it for a word to describe Master Heero. She rubbed her forehead gingerly and decided to give it up and to rest for a while, of at least her headache had calmed down. 

  
*~*~*

  
    He had seen and heard the whole conversation. Heero, keeping true to his word of keeping a close eye on Relena, had stood outside the door and eavesdropped the entire exchange between his brother and Relena. Now he was walking towards the dining room in disbelief. 'Why…why did she do that? Why did she just lie for me? Even after the way I treated her?' he asked himself. He really felt sorry for his actions now. 'Maybe Duo is right; maybe I was just being paranoid. But how can I know for sure? I mean, for all I know, she could be in disguise, just waiting for the perfect time to strike.' He pondered the possibility and declared that it was reasonable. He made up his mind, 'I will keep watching her for any suspicious movements. Until she can somehow prove to be otherwise, then I will accept her presence. But, if I ever meet her face to face again, I swear I will not harm her anymore,' he declared. His guilty conscience silently forced him to swear this oath for he did not want to rupture it. Then another question hit him, 'what kind of idiot can't realize that Relena had told a lie? Who in their right mind would believe that someone would slap oneself so hard that it would leave a bruise in the morning?' he sighed and shook his head at the truth, 'Mark would. He always gets distracted around women.' He remembered how he had looked at Relena and was overcome by another strange and confusing emotion. He felt anger and sadness, and a sudden urge to beat up his brother. It was a bewildering feeling that he had never felt before. 'Why would be angry with Mark for simply looking at a new servant?' he asked himself. He shrugged, 'Maybe I need a rest too, but after I think of a way to make it up to Relena,' and with that last thought he entered the dining room, late and guilty. 

  
*~*~*

  
    "Rel! Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I totally forgot about you! So did you find your way without getting lost?" asked Hilde frantically.   
    "Yeah, no thanks to you!" replied Relena teasingly.   
    It was 1:15 and Relena had just met Hilde for lunch in the kitchen, where all the other servants ate.   
    "Well, I was late you know! Punctuality is very important in this house," said Hilde self-assuredly, taking a bite out of her ham sandwich.   
    "But, if you had shown me where his chambers were in the first place, then we wouldn't have been late, now would we?" pointed out Relena, "Instead, you insisted that you show me the whole house first!" she finished with a triumphant bite out of her apple.   
    "Fine, fine, you win," Hilde said indifferently as she waved it off, "Anyway, who showed you the way?"   
    "Well, Duo had guard duty today, so he also had to run. So, Master Heero offered to help. He didn't seem too happy about it, though…" she mumbled softly.   
    "Drop it. Master Heero is always like that. He's anti-social, in case you haven't noticed yet. You'll get used to it," stated Hilde coolly and continued munching away on her sandwich.   
    'He didn't seem "anti-social" to me when he lectured me on that silly rule,' she thought. "Say, Hilde, is there such a rule that states servants are not to speak unless spoken too?"   
    Hilde paused eating and looked at her curiously, "Not to my knowledge. Why?"   
    "Oh nothing. Just checking," she replied calmly. 'I thought so!'   
    Hilde shrugged and took a sip out of her soda. Suddenly, she spit out her soda, spraying it everywhere, luckily, not on anyone. She started coughing and choking.   
    Relena quickly patted her back, trying to calm her friend down. "Hilde! What happened?"   
    "Rel…*cough*…Relen…*cough cough*…Relena! Who…*cough*…did that to…*cough*…your face?" managed Hilde. Relena continued to rub her back until she was under control.   
    "You mean this?" inquired Relena, pointing to her left cheek, "Would you believe me if I told you that I slapped myself?"   
    "No."   
    "Well, that's what happened. Believe it or not, I slapped myself because I was trying to kill a fly."   
    "Relena, that is the stupidest excuse I have ever heard! Who ever heard of someone slapping him or herself so hard that it would leave a bruise? I think not! Come on, Relena tell me! I'm your best friend and friends shouldn't keep secrets from each other. If you tell me, then maybe I can help you," pleaded Hilde.   
    Relena thought about it and decided to give in; since she knew her stubborn friend would never surrender. "Alright, I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell anybody, okay?"   
    "Fine," grumbled Hilde.   
    "Let's go outside first," suggested Relena as she got up to leave the kitchen. Hilde followed behind. Once they were out of the kitchen, Relena said, "The person who hit me was…" she whispered Heero's name into Hilde's ear.   
    "WHAT?! I DON'T' BELIEVE IT!!!" shouted Hilde. Other servants passing by stopped to gawk at the commotion.   
    "Shhh… not so loud!" Relena hissed back and dragged Hilde to another spot.   
    " How can that be? I've been working here for seven years now and I've never seen Master Heero hit anybody. Well, maybe except Duo, but that's a different story. Why did he do it anyway? What did you do that might have upset him?"   
    "How about standing up for what I believe in? He was bad-mouthing servants and I couldn't take it any more, so I gave him a piece of my mind. He gave me a palm."   
    "INJUSTICE!!! This is injustice, I tell ya! Why I outta…" yelled Hilde, rolling up her sleeves. Again, passing servants stopped to watch her outward display of anger.   
    "Hilde, would you cool down and shut up so I can explain?" said Relena, exasperatedly, "You're drawing a bit too much attention."   
    "Oops, sorry."   
    Relena dragged her friend to, yet again, another area. "Anyway, Hilde, there's nothing you can do about it so just forget it. No one would believe us. Just think about it."   
    "I guess your right. But it's so unfair…"fumed Hilde.   
    "Life's unfair. But you know what I told Master Mark? I told him that I slapped myself trying to terminate a fly."   
    "YOU DID WHAT?!?! Why did you lie for him?" screamed Hilde.   
    "As crazy as it may sound, I did not want to see him in trouble. I don't want to hurt those two brothers in any way. I don't know why, but I feel a strong connection between them. I know it sounds weird, but that's the truth."   
    Hilde just shook her head in disbelief, "Have anyone ever told you, you're way too nice for your own good?"   
    She shrugged and grinned, "Yeah, once or twice before. Anyway, Hilde, we can't do anything about it. The damage is done. I'll just have to be more careful next time, I guess. Remember, you promised not to tell anyone…" Relena dangerously warned her friend once more.   
    "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I won't tell anyone," said Hilde, wearily. But then, she put on a pleading look and asked, "Not even Duo?"   
    "NO! He's a friend of Master Heero and even though I haven't known him for very long, I already know that he is one who can't keep a secret for very long," replied Relena, giggling.   
    "Yup! That sounds like Duo all right! In fact, he couldn't keep a secret to save his life!" agreed Hilde and both girls cracked up. When the laughing had died down, Hilde managed to get out, "Okay, I promise I won't tell Duo!"   
    "Good, because I would have to kill you if you did!" Relena jokingly replied.   
    Hilde glanced at her watch. "Listen, Relena, I've gotta go now. Can't be late again, now can I? Where do you go next? Do I have to show you the way so you don't get lost and blame me?" asked Hilde, teasing her back.   
    "Humph. I won't get lost!" scowled Relena. "Okay, maybe a little off-track, but not lost!"   
    "Sure, whatever!"   
    "Really! Anyway, I'm heading to my room next, since I have the afternoon off."   
    "Lucky! You must have made one heck of a first impression!" grinned Hilde.   
    "Oh quit it, Hilde! Master Mark probably felt sorry for me, that's why he told me to rest."   
    "He sure is treating you better than Master Heero did," commented Hilde. "Crap, I'm due at the Mistress' chamber in five minutes. Bye, Relena, talk to you later! Enjoy your afternoon! Oh yeah, dinner's at eight, got it?"   
    "See you then!" Relena called out as Hilde sped off and the two girls went their separate ways. 

  
*~*~*

  
     Relena entered her new, sun-lit room. All the servants had the same kind of rooms. These rooms were small and plain, unlike the rooms of the Masters. It had a small bed in one corner, a very antique-looking closet in the other, and a pretty worn down desk and chair against the wall. Beside the desk was a narrow, framed window, which had a view of the gorgeous flower garden. The floor was carpeted, but with a cheap kind of carpeting that was torn in some places. Relena couldn't complain. To her, this was as close to luxury she could get. 'At least, it's better than the "house" that I used to live in. If you could even call that a _house_,' she thought to herself.   
    Carefully, she entered the room and began exploring. She noticed how long this room hadn't been used. There was dust everywhere and cobwebs hung from every corner of the ceiling. Approaching the desk, she dragged a slender finger across it. Wherever she touched, the dust was removed and clung on to her finger. "I guess I have a little cleaning to do," she said to herself, blowing the dust of her finger. She then strolled over to the closet. She slowly ran her fingers over the intricate designs on the closet doors. Grabbing the handles, she prepared herself in case of any surprises, like, say, a bunch of killer spiders? Nervously, she flung open the doors, shut her eyes, and jumped to one side. Slowly she opened her eyes to see… nothing. Nothing but dust, dust, and more dust. The dust drifted out and she began to cough. Hastily, she closed the closet shut. Waving the dust away, she quickly ran to the other side of the room. 'Man, this room is ancient!' she thought, 'Maybe I do need a rest, all this dust is making me nauseous.' She headed for the bed and sat on the mattress. She almost fell in! It was quite clear that this mattress had lost some springs over the years. She struggled to stand and when she did, she turned and frowned at the bed. "Now what? How am I going to get some sleep with a bed that acts like quicksand?" she asked to no one in particular.   
    Just then, she heard a faint sound coming from just outside her room. When she listened closer, she could identify the sound… giggling? Who could be laughing at her?   
    "Come on out, Hilde, I know it's you. Stop kidding around and help me!" called out Relena, arms crossed over her chest.   
    The giggling stopped. After a while, a figure slowly and timidly emerged from the door. It wasn't Hilde! Instead it was that little girl, Rosabelle Yuy. She looked as if she was about to cry.   
    Relena immediately came to her side, trying to soothe her. "Forgive me, Small Mistress. I did not know it was you. I'm so sorry," she said softly, kneeling to receive a punishment.   
    Rosabelle looked at Relena thoughtfully and shook her head. "No, actually I should be the one to apologize. I shouldn't have spied and then laughed at you. I'm sorry, Miss Relena."   
    Relena just stared intently at her, taken aback by her words. 'Did I hear correctly? Did she just apologize to me? Impossible! I must have heard wrong!' she thought. "Pardon?" she asked.   
    "I said I'm sorry," repeated Rosabelle.   
    Surprise and confusion filled her face. "I thought there was a rule against apologizing to servants," she murmured.   
    "Yes," informed Rosabelle, "Actually, no, not really against, though. It says that I do not have to apologize if I don't want to and something about having the right to choose, but I want to apologize. Why shouldn't I apologize if I did something wrong? Servants are people too, so why shouldn't they be treated as such? I just don't understand it."   
    Relena was stunned. This girl, this five-year-old girl, had the exact same ideals as herself that no one else could understand. It was unbelievable! She could tell that they were going to get along very well. "Small Mistress, tell me, who gave you this idea?"   
    "No one. I thought of it myself. Why can't we all just be equal?" asked Rosabelle.   
    "Because the world is too ignorant to realize equality, but I believe one day, my dream will come true and we could live in a world where serving people do not exist and everyone lives as equals," said Relena, with a far away look in her eyes, but then, popping back into reality, she said grimly, "But it won't happen. Not this century, anyway."   
    "Yes it will! I believe in it and so should you! It will come true if you believe," cried Rosabelle, and they smiled at each other.   
    Relena stood up and dusted her knees. "So, Small Mistress, what brings you here?"   
    "Mommy said that you could sing for me later, and so I was wondering, could later be now? Or did I come at a bad time? I really liked your singing.   
    "Of course, I'll sing for you!" exclaimed Relena, grinning, "Now, let's just find you a place to sit…" She glanced around and eyed the bed. "Oops, better not sit on the bed, or it might eat you up!" laughed Relena, pulling out the chair for the Small Mistress.   
    Rosabelle laughed along with her. "I could tell mommy to get you a new bed, if you wanted me to," she offered, taking a seat.   
    "That would be great! Now, would you like to hear the same song again, or would you rather hear a different one?" asked Relena.   
    "Definitely a different one!" Rosabelle exclaimed, eagerly.   
    "Okay," Relena said and pondered which song she should choose. She decided to go with this one: 

_  
    "This is a story about a girl named Lucky…   
    Early morning, she wakes up.   
    Knock, knock, knock on the door.   
    It's time for make up, perfect smile.   
    It's you they're all waiting for.   
    They go…   
    "Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl"   
    And they say… 

  
    She's so lucky, she's a star   
    But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart.   
    Thinking, if there's nothing missing in my life,   
    Then why do these tears come at night? 

  
    Lost in an image, in a dream,   
    But there's no one there to wake her up.   
    And the world is spinning, and she keeps on winning.   
    But tell me, what happens when it stops?   
    They go…   
    "Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl"   
    And they say… 

  
    She's so lucky, she's a star   
    But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart.   
    Thinking, if there's nothing missing in my life,   
    Then why do these tears come at night? 

  
    Isn't she lucky, this Hollywood girl?   
    She is so lucky, but why does she cry?   
    If there is nothing missing in her life,   
    Why do these tears come at night? 

  
    She's so lucky, she's a star   
    But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart.   
    Thinking, if there's nothing missing in my life,   
    Then why do these tears come at night?"

_

  
    The little girl had tears in her eyes when Relena had ended the song. "That was beautiful, but it was also so sad. I love it!!!" she said breathlessly.   
    "Why, thank you, Small Mistress, I'm glad you enjoyed my singing."   
    Rosabelle looked at her silently for a moment. Then she spoke, "Miss Relena, would do me a favour?"   
    "Sure. What can I do for you?"   
    "Would you please stop calling me "Small Mistress"? I hate it when people call me that! It makes me sound so grown up, but I'm only five! I want to be your friend, not own you! Please, just call me "Rosabelle."   
    Relena was once again, surprised by this child. "Is…that permitted? I don't think I should," she said tentatively.   
    "It's not really allowed, but look at it this way: I'm the Small Mistress, right? And anything I say, goes, am I correct? Therefore, I order you to quit calling me "Small Mistress" or else."   
    Relena chuckled, realizing she was beat. "Since you put it that way, then Rosabelle it is, but only if you drop the "Miss Relena" act. Relena would do just fine."   
    "It's a deal!" grinned Rosabelle, giving Relena a hug. "Oh, how I wish I had a sister I could talk to and to share things with. But instead I'm stuck with two idiot brothers who tease a make fun of me all the time," she complained.   
    Relena frowned. 'Don't use the word "idiot", Rosabelle." 'How do kids learn these words these days?'   
    "Well, that's what they are! They're no fun at all!!!" protested Rosabelle. Then she brightened as a light bulb went off in her head. "Hey, I know! I'll just trade Mark and Heero for you! You could be my sister! I've always wanted a sister like you. You could play with me and we could do stuff together!" Her eyes were shining with excitement.   
    "I don't think I could be your sister," she began, and the face of the little girl fell, "but I can be your friend. We can still play games, or I can sing for you, anything you want when I have free time. We'll be just like sisters, is that all right with you?" recovered Relena.   
    Rosabelle fell silent for a moment, and then beamed, "I have a new friend!!! Yay!" she cheered. Then, standing up she said bleakly "Relena, I've got to go now, but I'll be back as soon as I can!" She waved and left.   
    Relena waved after her and smiled to herself. 'What a sweet child! And so wise for her age too! Now wouldn't it be wonderful if her whole family were like her?' She sighed and sauntered over to the window and gazed out from it, leaning on the windowsill. The view wasn't magnificent, but at least it was a view. She was lucky to even have a window because most of the servant rooms didn't. 'What a vast and beautiful flower garden! It has so many varieties too. There are roses, violets, daises, and so much more! Oh, how I would love to visit it someday. Maybe I can get Hilde to show me the flowers…'   
    She was so caught up in admiring the flowers that she didn't notice when a figure appeared in the doorway.   
    "Ahem," said a deep, monotonous voice behind her.   
    Relena froze and turned abruptly to face her speaker. She gasped. "Master Heero! How ling have you been here? What are you doing here?" she asked, shocked. No sooner had she said that, she realized her mistake. She gasped again, hands flying over her mouth to prevent her from speaking again, and fell to her knees.   
    Heero, guiltier than ever now, walked up to Relena and reached out his hands to help her up.   
    Relena, bewildered by his actions, stood.   
    Then, he explained, "Relena, there is no such a rule. I made it up. I know I went too far, and I know I should never have slapped you, but…I couldn't control myself. It happened so fast and, well, all I want to say is…I'm sorry," he said, earnestly.   
    It took a minute for all this to sink in. 'Now _he's_ apologizing to me?' she asked herself silently. "I…I accept your apology, Master Heero, but why did you lie to me in the first place?" she questioned him.   
    He blinked. "I…I…" he stammered. 'What now? I can't tell her the truth, that I was frightened.' "It is not your place to ask questions. If I choose to tell you, then I will, but I choose not to. End of discussion," he said sternly.   
    The hope in her eyes disappeared and was replaced with fright once again. She backed away from him and stared at the ground. "I understand, Sir," she said, quietly.   
    Heero wanted to punch himself. He came here to apologize and he blew it. 'Way to go, Heero,' he thought sarcastically to himself. Depressed and angry with himself, he absently stuck his hands into his pockets and felt a small container. He took it out to examine it and brightened up when he recognized what it was. He had almost forgotten the apology gift he had gotten her!   
    Without saying another word, he grabbed her hand and dragged her to the nearest chair. "Sit," he ordered.   
    She did as she was told, without question, though she was rather confused.   
    He then crouched down so that his face was level to hers. Relena shot him a panicked look, but Heero looked back at her with reassuring eyes. He proceeded in opening the container. Inside, was a sort of cream, white in colour, with no distinctive odour. Heero scooped up a bit of the cream with his index and middle fingers and…rubbed it on Relena's sore cheek! You could just imagine the expression on that girl's face! She was so shocked that she couldn't even move or protest, but just sit there like statue and let him apply the medication! She was so embarrassed that she blushed crimson.   
    Heero continued to massage her cheek, spreading the cream thoroughly and evenly. He tried to be as gentle as he could, which wasn't very gentle since he had always been taught to do things aggressively.   
    She winced under his touch.   
    "Sorry," he mumbled and lowered the pressure, "This cream should help the swelling and prevent any bruises. Use it again tomorrow morning if it still hurts." He finished with the cream, sealed the container shut, and handed it over to Relena. Their eyes met and locked for a split second before Relena broke the gaze by taking the medication graciously and thanking him for his efforts.   
    Heero stood to leave, but not without turning back to give her one more warning," Remember, don't speak to anyone with that tone of voice ever again. Consider yourself lucky, since it was only me, but if you had an outburst like that in front of father…" his voice trailed off, "who knows what he might have done. Watch out, Relena." He walked out, leaving her mystified.   
    'I don't know what to think anymore. One minute, he's cold and bitter, the next he's warm and kind-hearted, and then back again.' She looked down at the container in her hands and gently felt the cheek he had touched. 'Well, at least now I know that he does have a conscience!' 

  
*~*~*

  
    Two weeks passed by and Relena's life was going perfectly. Mark always treated her kindly. He always gave her light and easy tasks to do, as if she was a fragile porcelain doll. He made her do things like running an errand or folding the laundry, but never long and tiresome chores like cleaning and dusting. Relena liked working for Mark and Mark seemed to like her more and more everyday too.   
    Over the weeks, Relena and Rosabelle got to know each other better and became really close friends, almost like sisters. Rosabelle had told her mother of the condition of Relena's room and it was fixed up immediately, including the bed. When time permitted, Relena would sometimes join Rosabelle in the flower garden for a game of tag or hide-and-seek, enjoying the fresh air and fun.   
    Everyone loved Relena, loved her songs, her kindness, her nature… everyone except one person. Yup, you guessed it, Heero. He still didn't trust her enough to let her off the hook. He watched her every movement everyday in secret. Relena avoided any possible confrontation with him, although she couldn't stop thinking about him and the sensation she felt when he touched her skin.   
    On a beautiful, sunny day, Relena didn't have any chores to do, since Mark was out somewhere. Once Rosabelle had found out that her friend was free for the day, there was no stopping her. She practically dragged Relena outside to play!   
    Standing on a balcony, high above, the ever-so-suspicious Heero Yuy positioned himself, watching his target like a hawk. He was starting to doubt his theory. 'Maybe I was wrong. She doesn't look like a spy nor does she act like one, and she actually saved me two weeks ago. No spy would do that! Maybe I should just leave her alone. But, why do I feel the need to continue watching her? Not for my suspicions, but for…protection?' his brow furrowed as that thought appeared out of nowhere, 'Protection? Where'd that come from? Protection from what?'   
    He couldn't answer his own question, because the next thing he knew, a fist was flying fast towards him. But this time, Heero was aware of Duo's presence and grabbed his fist, stopping his assault halfway, and twisted Duo's arm harshly behind his back.   
    "Ow, ow, ow, ow!!! I give up!! Leggo!" wailed a helpless Duo.   
    Smirking victoriously, Heero released his victim, "I told you, you would regret making that bet, servant."   
    "For a week," muttered Duo, examining his arm, "Ow! I think you broke it."   
    "I can fix that," offered Heero. There was something about the way he said it that was just…well, sinister.   
    "NO!!!" yelled Duo, remembering the time when Heero pulled his own leg back together, "Hell, no!!! Look, what do ya know, it's better already, see?" he demonstrated by waving his arm up and down.   
    "Thought so," mused Heero.   
    "Anyway, Heero," said Duo, casually changing the subject, "Whatcha doin' over here? Why were you staring dreamily outside?" He took a peek outside himself, "Oh… I get it! You like Relena, don't you?" he asked, giving his friend a wink.   
    "What?! No. I have no such emotions whatsoever," he proclaimed indifferently, but he felt himself starting to burn up inside.   
    "Then why do you always look at her so attentively," questioned Duo, making it quite clear that he knew what Heero had been doing the past weeks.   
    Heero paled and replied, "I'm just making sure she's not a spy."   
    Duo rolled his eyes. "I've seen the way you look at her and I know there's more than meets the eye. Whether you admit it or not, I know you have a thing for Relena. So, you just keep on denying it, but it _will_ show sooner or later," said Duo, smiling mischievously.   
    "Don't make me repeat myself, I don't, nor will I ever, like Relena!" he snarled dangerously.   
    Duo ignored his tone. "You keep telling yourself that, but it's not what your heart says, is it?"   
    Heero didn't answer.   
    "I thought so," grinned Duo, getting even with Heero. "Listen, buddy, I've gotta go. Think about it, Heero. It's okay to loosen up once in a while, and it's perfectly fine to loose the Mr-Tough-Guy image and attitude," informed Duo, heading for the door.   
    "Duo?" said Heero with a slight tone of humour in his voice, but anyone could tell he was dead serious. "If anyone, especially Relena, finds out about this, I'll see to it that you die at my hands," he growled.   
    Duo gulped and nodded, then hurried out the door. Looks like Heero got the last laugh after all.   
    Heero turned back to Relena and his little sister. The two girls were running around, chasing each other outside, giggling uncontrollably.   
    For some reason, Heero couldn't stop thinking about Relena. Every time he saw her, his heart started to pound faster and louder, and his palms felt sweaty. He felt warm and fuzzy inside every time she smiled. Every song she had sung was imprinted in his brain, for he just couldn't forget her enchanting and melodic voice.   
    Suddenly, his eyes grew large in realization and he let out a small gasp. 'Oh my God! Can it be true? Can I really be falling in love with Relena?' he wondered. He examined all the evidence and signs. Every thing seemed point to that conclusion. He sighed, finally accepting the truth, 'Not _falling_ in love, _already_ in love, since the first time I saw her.'   
    Then, another thought struck him. 'Could the new feelings I feel towards Mark be…jealousy? Could I be jealous of Mark?'   
    He had to admit, he was a bit startled by these new emotions. 'I don't know what I should do now, but I do know something. I must keep watch over her and protect her from anything that might happen. And I do not intend on failing this mission.' 

  
*~*~*

(A.N. Okay, everyone, the next scene deals with **rape**. Stop reading if you're uncomfortable with the subject.) 

  
    It was ten o'clock that night, and four young women were standing patiently in Mark's bedroom. One of them was Relena and the other three were also servants of Master Mark. There was Elaine and Teresa, who were both fourteen, and Sarah, who was thirteen. The four of them were standing there because Master Mark had not returned, and as a general rule, servants cannot sleep unless their master had gone to bed first. So, they waited.   
    Two hours passed, it is now twelve. Master Mark was still away. The four girls were still waiting, but not so patiently any more.   
    "Where is he?" whined Sarah, yawning.   
    "Yeah, why the heck is he so late?" added Teresa.   
    "Maybe we should tell the Master and Mistress," suggested Elaine.   
    "No, I don't think we should. I'm sure he has a reason. We should just keep waiting," said Relena, stifling a yawn herself.   
    "But, I'm so tired! I want to sleep now!" complained Sarah. The other two nodded in agreement.   
    Since Relena was the oldest, she felt that she should take charge. "Okay, you three can go and sleep. I'll keep waiting for Master Mark alone. If he questions, I'll say it was my fault," said Relena.   
    None of the girls moved. "Are you sure, Relena?" asked Elaine, concerned.   
    Relena nodded. "Positive. Now go."   
    Teresa smiled. "Thanks, Relena, you truly are a great friend. I owe you one for this," she said giving her a hug.   
    "Me too, thanks, Rel!" chorused Elaine and Sarah.   
    "Yeah, I'd say you owe me big time!" replied Relena, only half jokingly.   
    The three left and Relena continued to wait for their master by herself in the big, lonely room. She waited, and waited, and waited, all the while trying to prevent herself from nodding of to sleep. Until finally, at around two thirty in the morning, Mark stumbled into the room, drunk. He was mumbling some kind of incomprehensible speech.   
    "Master Mark!" Relena exclaimed, worriedly, "Where have you been? Why are you so late? What happened?" She quickly rushed over to support him.   
    He pushed her away, insisting that he could still walk straight, but he was actually tripping over his own feet. "I _*hiccup*_ was at this _*burp*_ bar with my _*belch*_ friends, and they _*cough*_ kept making me drink with them," he told her, barely able to speak.   
    "You shouldn't have done that. If the Mistress found out, she would have been so worried and angry," said Relena, frowning.   
    Mark ignored her and continued to babble nonsense. "Did you know…the sky is blue? And the grass is green?"   
    Relena just shook her head in disgust. "You're drunk, Master Mark. Here, let me help you get to bed," she offered, taking his arm.   
    Mark didn't move. Instead, he grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. "To bed, eh? Not a bad idea. Will you be joining me?" he asked her slyly, wiggling his eyebrows.   
    Relena backed away, fanning the air in front of her nose because Mark's breath reeked of alcohol. "I'm afraid I don't understand," she flustered, frightened by his strong advance. She decided it would be best if she left. "Excuse me, but I think I should leave now. It's late and I'm tired."   
    He blocked her from going any further. "What's the rush? Don't want to stay with me anymore?" he asked her in a hurt tone of voice. He shrugged it off, "Well, it doesn't matter 'cause from now on, you'll be staying with me for a long time, so get used to it. Now, how about giving me a little kiss?" He leaned forward to kiss her, but she backed away again, causing him to fall forward, right on top of Relena!   
    Startled and mortified by her current position, Relena struggled to get up, but he wouldn't let her. "What are you going to do?" she asked frantically.   
    Mark didn't answer and stared longingly into her eyes, gently stroking her face. "Oh, you're so beautiful, so lovely, so gorgeous. I want you so badly, but why don't you want me?" he asked, cupping her chin with his hand.   
    Relena was astonished. She had no idea that Master Mark had these feelings for her. Or did she…? He always treated her kindly, with respect, and never abused her. Furthermore, she seemed to get special treatment from Mark since she was never told to do the chores that Elaine, Teresa, or Sarah had to do. 'Could this mean that he wanted me to be more than just a serving girl?' she thought. She was so frightened that she couldn't even move.   
    Mark's eyes darkened. "I know why. You like someone else, don't you? Who? Answer me!" he accused, squeezing her chin ruthlessly.   
    She grimaced under his grip and stuttered, "N-n-no one, Sir. I don't know what you're talking about. Please, stop it!" She tried to pry his hands off her chin, but it was no use.   
    His eyes darkened even more as he made more false accusations. "I'll bet it's…Heero! It is him, isn't it? Why that little weasel of a brother! He's always taking what's rightfully mine! Even when we were young, he managed to steal my belongings, and mother always took his side because he was "younger." Oh, I hate that bastard!!! He thinks he's so much better than me just because he went to "military school", he thinks he can have whatever he wants. Well, not anymore, because now I'm gonna take what he loves…you." With that last word, he rose from the floor, yanking Relena up harshly by the wrist, and dragging her across the room.   
    "Master Mark! Stop!! What are you doing?! Somebody, HELLLLL…..," screamed Relena, but before she could finish, a hand instantly covered her mouth, muffling the sound. She fought to loosen his grasp, on her wrist and over her mouth.   
    He dragged her to his bed and flung her brutally on to it. He then started undoing his shirt, one button at a time.   
    Relena, panicking, tried to reason with him again, "Please, Master Mark, let me go, I beg you. You don't know what you're doing! Please…" But Mark wasn't listening. As soon as the last button was undone, he climbed on the bed, on top of Relena.   
    Before she could scream "Help," he pressed his lips down on hers, hard.   
    Terrified, she strived to push him off, but her hands held down his' and her body was pinned. She tried to break his kiss, but wherever her head twisted and turned, he would follow. It was useless, no matter how hard she tried; she just wasn't strong enough to break free from his weight. Tears streamed down her eyes, as she gave him a pleading look.   
    But, of course, he was too busy to notice. He continued to kiss the helpless girl until he felt her grow weaker. She was tiring from struggling and now was his chance. Keeping the kiss, he skilfully restrained her arms with his legs, so that his own were free. Steadily, he brought his hands up to her shoulders and to the straps of her dress. He started to slowly slide them off.   
    Relena realized his intentions and regaining a bit of strength, she began to thrash about again, screaming for him to stop.   
    Because of her sudden movement, he accidentally ripped one of the straps of her dress all the way down. 'Why didn't I think of this sooner! This will be much more efficient,' he thought, tearing the other strap.   
    Relena was petrified. She attempted to free her hands so that she could cover herself, but he wouldn't budge. She tried over and over again to get him to stop, but it was hopeless. He was in his own world. She felt herself weaken, as she watched in horror as Mark relentlessly tore her dress apart.   
    By the time he was down to her undergarments, she was so weak and tired that she could barely move or speak. When Mark was assured that her strength had faded away, he released her lips that were still captive in his. She instantly stated to cough and gasp for air.   
    Quickly, Mark searched for a handkerchief and stuffed it into her mouth to keep her from screaming out loud.   
    She tried to spit it out, but it failed. She would have pulled it out, but her hands were still pinned. Struggling was still futile, plus her energy seemed to have disappeared. Powerless and vulnerable, she gave in; laying still for him to do whatever he desired to her body. Tears flowed down her eyes at the thought of what was going to happen to her.   
    Idly, she felt his hands searching her body, reaching lower and lower until he reached his destination: her underpants. He took hold of the two sides, but before he could start pulling them off, he just abruptly collapsed!   
    Relena jumped at the sudden increase of the load, realizing that Mark had been knocked out cold. Relieved and thankful, she wondered what happened to him. She eyed a figure standing behind Mark, but she couldn't recognize who it was since her vision was blurred from her tears. Also, she felt so feeble that she couldn't even see properly.   
    She felt Mark being removed off her body and replaced by a blanket to cover the skin that was showing. She then felt her head being raised to rest on a strong arm that cradled her. Carefully, the handkerchief was taken out and right away, Relena began to cough, gasp, choke, and wheeze hysterically. The mysterious person gently patted and rubbed her back to calm her down.   
    Relena was determined to identify her rescuer, so that she could at least thank and repay whoever it was. Using her last ounce of strength, she managed to identify her saviour and murmur out his name, "Heero…" before fainting into his strong, warm arms. 

*~*~*

  
Author's note: I feel so sorry for Relena, but wait and see, things will start to look up in the next chapter. I promised to make Heero nicer and I did. But now his brother is worse! See what Heero's gonna do to Mark in the next chapter. But that's all for now!   
(Oh yeah, the song "Lucky" ain't mine. I'm just borrowing it for this chapter. For those who don't know, it's belongs to Britney Spears.) 


	5. The Duel

What Matters Most-Ch.4 What Matters Most   
By: Lady Sapphire 

Chapter 4: The Duel

    "No, please! Please, Master Mark, stop it! Let me go! Don't, DON'T! HELLLPPP!!!" screamed a terrified Relena, as she awoke with a start. She sat upright, breathing heavily and cuddling herself in fright. Trails of sweat and tears could be visible on her pale complexion. Looking around, she realized that Mark was not here and sighed in relief, believing it was all a nightmare. She also noticed that she wasn't in her own room. It wasn't " his' " room either. It was a place she had never been in before. "Where am I?" she wondered out loud.   
    The strange room was as large as Mark's bedroom. The only difference would be that this one was messier. Papers were scattered all over the place. A laptop was situated in a corner of the room, on a desk, and on screensaver mode. Some weapons lay around the room: a gun on the table, a sword on the wall, more guns here and there… Why, even the room itself would look dark and murderous if it weren't for a window radiating brilliant sunlight.   
    "This is my room," said a deep voice from out of nowhere. Relena faced the direction of the speaker. To her surprise and relief, she saw that it was Heero. 'Why didn't I notice him before?' she thought to herself. He was sitting at a desk nearby, watching her with a hint of worry in his prussian blue eyes.   
    "What am I doing here?" she moaned, trying to remember, but everything was blurry. She stood to give him a formal greeting, but the second she was on her feet; Heero averted his face and blushed deep red.   
    "I wouldn't do that if I were you," he told her with an obvious tone of embarrassment.   
    Relena gave him a puzzled look and then looked down at herself. She gasped and screamed. She was practically naked! Quickly, she climbed back on to the bed and under the covers, where she scrambled to gather herself to the far corner of the bed. With her back against the wall and knees hugged to her chest, she brought the covers up all the way up to her neck. Trembling in fear as the horrible memories came back to her, she rested her head on her knees and cried.   
    Heero watched her in sympathy and pain. He watched her until he couldn't take it anymore. Walking up to her, he gently placed a hand on her shoulder.   
    She looked up and shot him an angry look. "Don't touch me!" she spat at him, wrapping her arms more protectively around herself.   
    Heero was about to reprimand her for her rude behaviour, but he realized what she gone through and why she would act this way. He backed up a step, showing that he was sincere. "Are you okay?" he asked. ' "Are you okay?" What kind of stupid question was that? Of course, she's not "okay". If she was, then she wouldn't be here!' he scolded himself mentally.   
    Relena quieted her sobs and looked up straight into his eyes with fear. "He…tried to…he almost… he almost raped me!" she whispered hoarsely. "I begged him to stop, I pleaded! But, he wouldn't even let me speak," she told him sadly, rubbing away the new tears that were forming in her eyes. An image popped into her mind, a faint image of the person who had saved her, an image of Heero. "You…you saved me, didn't you?" she asked him, her memory returning.   
    Heero nodded.   
    Relena bowed her head, "Thank you," she whispered earnestly. She looked up at him and their eyes interlocked instantly, their gazes mutual to one another.   
    "Er-hem," grunted Heero, looking away. Slowly, he walked over to a table that had a pile of clothing on it. What was odd about this display was that all of the clothes were ones that a female would wear. "I have told no one of your incident except Duo. He has helped you get some new clothes. The ones that were found in your room were highly inappropriate and were discarded. Choose a suitable outfit among this selection and the rest belongs to you," he instructed.   
    She didn't respond, but looked at him with sad, expressionless eyes, almost as if she were planning something…   
    Heero's puzzled state remained concealed behind that forever-unchanging mask as he exited the room for her to change. 

  
*~*~*

  
    The fifteen-year-old leaned his back to the wall and slumped. He ran a hand through his thick, lush hair and sighed, asking himself the same question he'd been asking himself all night, 'Why hadn't I come sooner? If I had been there for her, then she wouldn't be in so much pain right now. It's my fault, I promised to never let her hurt anymore and I failed. How could I've been so blind? Why didn't I see this coming?' Angrily, he turned and punched the wall, hard. It left a small crack, his anger seeping from his fist to embed itself to the wall.   
    It was around 3 a.m. last night, when he suddenly awoke with a strange feeling in his heart, a sudden pang that told him that something was not right. He went to get a glass of cold water and on his way back, he passed his brother's room. There was something wrong, he could feel it. The door was slightly opened and he could hear muffled sounds. As he entered to check out the situation, he could see that his brother was up to no good. Without a second thought, he rushed over and slammed both of his fists simultaneously onto his back with all his strength, forcing him to collapse down cold. Only then, did he realize that the poor victim was Relena! Not letting his shock and confusion show, he quickly came to her aid. He would never forget the look on her face, an expression of fear, pain and betrayal all in one. He worriedly picked up the limp body that had fainted in his arms and carried her back to his own room and carefully laid her down on his bed, making sure that her partially exposed body was completely covered by the blankets. He sat there by the bedside all night long, watching her toss and turn in her nightmares, arms flailing and waving about, feet kicking, and her lovely complexion wrinkle in pain as she screamed for help. It pained Heero as well, to see her hurt so much, but he couldn't do anything. She needed her rest.   
    Finally, at the crack of dawn, he left his post in search of his best friend. The young guard was just heading out to start his morning chores when Heero pulled him aside. After Heero had forced, no, actually threatened Duo to secrecy, he told him of what had happened last night. His reaction was just how you'd expect it: shocked and angry. So angry that in fact, he wanted to march right up to Mark and beat him to death, but Heero stopped him in his tracks. He would deal with Mark soon enough.   
    Heero asked his friend to go out and buy a few new outfits for Relena. Since she and Hilde were about the same size and since Duo knew Hilde's size, he should be able to find clothing that would suit her. Heero could have asked Hilde instead, but then she would have freaked out.   
    Duo agreed and returned in around fifteen minutes with four shopping bags in his hands. After handing it over to his friend, he left for his post, wishing Heero good luck.   
    'How could Mark have done such a dishonourable thing? Had he no sense of pride?' he thought, frustrated. He hated his brother for this. 'Why does Relena have to be the result of his crime?' The eyes that looked at him that morning were filled with so much sadness, anger, hatred, and fear. But still, there was something more. Something that gave her a far away look, a distant look. "It's almost as if she'd lost all purpose to live…" he murmured, his voice drifted. Then his eyes grew wide as he realized her intentions. "Shit! Relena, are you finished?" he asked frantically banging the door. He received no answer. Immediately, he busted into his room, not caring if she was dressed or not, just in time to see her holding a knife high above her chest, ready to pull it down. With lightning quick reflexes, Heero leapt up and knocked the knife out of her hands. Relena glanced at him surprisingly and then hurried to retrieve the blade, but Heero got to it faster, kicking it away further and holding her back.   
    "No! Let me die! I have disgraced everyone. I don't deserve to live! Please, I _/want/_ to die!" she begged struggling to get free.   
    Heero looked at her in pity. "Relena! Get a hold of yourself!" he shouted, shaking her slightly, "It's not your fault! Mark is to blame, not you! You didn't do anything wrong. You can't die, I won't _/let/_ you! Just think, how would Hilde react? How would my parents? And would your brother be happy if he knew that you were joining him?"   
    Relena stopped moving and lowered her head in shame, "I…I guess you're right."   
    Heero sighed and released her. "Promise me, you won't ever attempt to commit suicide again," he ordered sternly.   
    "I promise…" she whispered sadly, "but…but how will I live through this? I know nothing happened, but the knowledge of almost being…. is just…just inerasable. I'll never be the same again. Never…" she cried, her voice wavering.   
    Heero watched her weep in sorrow. Her last word striking him again and again, and he felt that he must do something. Without thinking, he grabbed her hand and started dragging her out.   
    Relena pulled back, frightened. "Where are you going? What are you going to do with me?" she asked him anxiously.   
    "I'm going to take you to see my mother and tell her what happened," he replied simply.   
    Relena didn't move and pried his hands of her wrist. "No…you can't."   
    Heero raised an eyebrow.   
    Relena explained, "I mean, think about it. Would the mistress believe me? Me, a poor, pathetic servant girl, or would she believe her precious first son? Plus, there is no proof."   
    "You are the proof," he reminded.   
    "Maybe so, but she won't know. There's no visible proof."   
    Heero thought about this and slowly nodded in agreement, but he still persisted, "We have to try."   
    Relena refused. "I…I can't because I don't blame Master Mark anymore. He was drunk; he didn't realize what he was doing. He was just showing me how he feels for me, and…. I should be flattered, I guess," she whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek. It was clear to anyone that "flattered" was the least of what she wanted to be. She brushed the tear away. "Master Heero, I need you to promise me that you will not go see the Mistress about this. I do not wish to see anyone else get hurt, even if it is Master Mark. Please, promise me…" she pleaded, looking straight into his eyes.   
    As much as he wanted to turn Mark in, he just couldn't refuse her request. 'I can't let her down again! I _won't_!' he told himself. Shaking his head, he told her in a solemn voice, "Your kindness will be your undoing."   
    Relena managed a weak smile at that.   
    Heero sighed, giving in, "I promise, but on one condition. Go back to bed and get some rest. You look exhausted."   
    Relena glared back at him with frightened eyes, "No, no, NO! I won't! He'll get me if I do! He'll come back and do it again and again!" she whimpered, backing away. "Look, I'm not tired at all. I can…" she looked around for an escape from her nightmares, "I can tidy up your room! Yeah, that's what I'll do." She began gathering some papers on a desk into a pile. As picked up a sheet of paper, the room started to spin all of a sudden and she collapsed, falling backwards.   
    Heero rushed towards her and caught her just before she hit the ground. He carried her back to his bed, where he cuddled her, stroking her hair, until she calmed down and fell asleep.   
    Pulling the covers over her sleeping body, he whispered softly into her ear, "Rest, Relena. Regain your strength. Shh… there is nothing to be afraid of." He stood, watching over her, gazing her troubled face. "Even if you don't want mother to know, something has to be done. And I'm going to be the one to do it," he said confidently and left the room, closing the door behind him, but not without picking up two shiny metal objects that were lying on the ground. 

  
*~*~*

  
    "How is she?" asked Duo, concern filled his violet eyes. He had taken his break earlier today and was waiting outside the room for news of Relena.   
    "Resting," Heero responded grimly, "Mark wore out most of her strength. Thanks Duo, for your help."   
    "Hey, it was no problem. She is my friend too, you know. A friend in need, is a friend indeed," he informed him, managing a small grin, but that was all he could do. "I still can't believe Mark could even attempt such a stunt. What was he thinking?" He shook his head in disbelief and anger. "What are you going to do now, Heero? See the Mistress?"   
    "No, Relena made me promise not to."   
    "WHAT?!?! Why'd she do that for?" yelled Duo surprised.   
    "There goes Relena for ya, always caring about others before herself, no matter who the person is. But, no matter, I'll take care of him, anyway," he told him deviously, showing the two metal objects to his friend.   
    "Ohhhh….. I get it! You're gonna make him pay. This should be interesting. I wish I could watch, but I've gotta go soon," complained Duo.   
    "Too bad. I'll tell you what happens later."   
    "Okay. Be sure to give him a little something extra from me, got it?"   
    "Mission accepted," acknowledged Heero, "See you later, Duo."   
    "Yeah, later!" replied Duo, and the two boys went their parting ways. 

  
*~*~*

  
    "Ugh…" moaned Mark, waking up with a splitting headache. "What happened?" he wondered groggily. He looked around and saw that he was sleeping at the foot of his bed. His shirt was off and pieces of cloth were scattered around him. He was clutching on to another piece of cloth that was very similar to the ones around him. Examining it, he recognized it to be part of Relena's dress.   
    His memory returned as he recalled the past nights' events. A smug smile slowly appeared on his face. "Relena is mine."   
    You're a sick man, Mark," said Heero, who was leaning on the doorway, watching the whole display. He gave him a disgusted look.   
    "I have no idea what you're talking about," he lied coolly, getting up and dressing himself.   
    "Oh, I'm sure you know exactly what I'm talking about. And I'm sure you know what you did last night. No, "attempted to do" would be more correct,"   
    Mark's face paled. 'Attempted? This can't be! I had her, I almost did!' His mind went blank after that. "How would you know?" he sneered at him, giving him a glare.   
    Heero smiled deviously, "Well, let's just say that thanks to me, your plans were spoiled."   
    "Why you little brat!" he yelled angrily, "I'll teach you to mess up life! You're gonna pay for this!" He charged towards Heero trying to land a punch, but Heero didn't move. He just absent-mindedly stuck out the metal object, a sword, in front of him, just inches before it touched Mark.   
    "I mess up your life? You've ruined all of ours! If word gets out about your "good deed", the Yuy family's reputation would be ruined. You have disgraced father. And what would happen to you when mother and father finds out? Have you considered that?" scowled Heero.   
    Mark's eyes widened. He hadn't thought of that. "You wouldn't, would you?" he asked his brother pleadingly.   
    "Try me," he dared blatantly.   
    Mark looked at him in horror. "No, you can't! Please! I'll do anything!" he begged.   
    Heero lowered his sword and handed it to Mark. Positioning his own, he said, "I challenge you to a duel. If you win, I'll keep quiet. But, if I win, Relena will no longer be under your service. Do we have a deal?"   
    'So he does have feelings for her!' Mark thought in realization. At first he was going to reject his challenge, but then he thought otherwise. Confident in his skills, he replied, "I accept your challenge."   
    Heero responded with a nod and turned to head into the courtyard, where the duel will be held.   
    They each took their positions at opposite ends of the courtyard.   
    Heero held up his sword and stood in a stance. "This match will be totally confidential, agreed?" he asked.   
    "Agreed," replied Mark, also getting ready for the fight.   
    Both boys had their advantages. Since Mark was older, he had more physical strength than Heero, but since Heero had gone to military school, his skills made up for strength. This could be anyone's match.   
    They stood, glaring at each other for a long time. Finally, Heero's anger exploded and he charged forward, launching the first attack, aiming right for the chest. Mark easily dodged it and ends up on the other side of the courtyard. Heero slashed at him angrily again and again, but Mark defended each strike with his own. Heero continued his assault until they switched places again. Drops of sweat were trailing down their faces and they both paused to catch their breath.   
    "Is that all you've got, little brother?" Mark asked mockingly, "I certainly hope not, cause then all those lessons at school would have been a waste!" he laughed cruelly.   
    That comment just fuelled Heero's anger even more. He attacked again, targeting his brother's right arm, causing Mark to defend his right side, but at the last moment, Heero unexpectedly changed direction and targeted his left. He could feel the tip of his sword scrape the flesh of his brother's left arm. It started to bleed.   
    Mark was so shocked, that he didn't feel the pain until after five seconds he was wounded. "You bastard! You'll pay for this!" swore Mark. He switched to offensive mode.   
    The two of them fought fiercely, swords clashing with every blow. Their movements were graceful, as if the two of them was doing a dance: hit, dodge, hit, switch. It seemed to last forever.   
    Suddenly Mark asked a question that caught Heero off guard. "Why are you fighting so intensely to protect Relena? It's not like she's a princess, she's just a slave, so why bother? Do you love her?"   
    Heero froze for an instant, taken aback, but that was long enough for Mark to make his move. The tip of his sword swiftly scraped across Heero's left hand. He showed no emotion of pain and quickly regained his position. "No, Mark, you're wrong. She may be a servant on the outside, but she's a human being too, just like you and me," he said softly, remembering Relena's words. "She's just an ordinary human who has real feelings of sad, hurt, and anger, just like the ones you caused, and I'm going to make sure you NEVER hurt her or anymore innocent people again!" he shouted, striking another blow.   
    "Oh? And since when do you care about anyone other than yourself?" he asked hoarsely, blocking the attack.   
    Heero didn't answer and concentrated on his fighting. A half an hour later, it seemed like he was fighting a losing battle, when an image appeared in his mind. An image of a powerless Relena screaming for help, but he couldn't give it to her. He wasn't there for her. The image disintegrated and was replaced by Mark's evil grin of victory.   
    Enraged, Heero charged towards Mark like a mad bull, screaming, "I shall not lose!"   
    Mark tried to avoid his attack, but he wasn't quick enough for this one.   
    Heero let his sword slice the flesh of Mark's right arm, forcing him to drop the weapon abruptly.   
    He then elbowed Mark's stomach so hard that he fell over. 'That was for Duo,' he added mentally, remembering his promise to his friend. 'And this is for Relena!' With that last thought, he pinned his opponent to the ground, sword by neck.   
    Mark began to beg, "Come on, little bro, cut me some slack! I was drunk, you know. Please don't tell mother or father! Please!"   
    "You shouldn't be drinking in the first place!" Heero pointed out coldly, situating the blade closer to his neck. Then, remembering his promise to Relena, he pulled it away and turned his back on Mark. "You should be thankful to know someone as kind as Relena. I wouldn't have been so merciful," he told him and started to walk away.   
    Mark was not satisfied. He decided this would be a good time to attack. He gathered himself, picking up the sword and then charging towards Heero.   
    However, Heero had anticipated this and was prepared. Quick as a flash, he managed to kick the weapon out of his brother's hands and once again trap him by placing the sword against his neck, threatening it to sever the skin.   
    Mark gasped in surprise and froze as Heero glared icily into his eyes, "If you ever touch her again, even a single hair on her head, I swear, I _/will/_ kill you," he warned dangerously, before heading back to his room.   
    After he was out of sight, Mark began to laugh, quietly at first, but then insanely. "You think you've won, Heero Yuy, don't you? Well, think again, cause it's not over yet. I haven't lost. I'll get you back, just you wait and see…" 

  
*~*~*

  
    When Heero returned back to his room, Relena was already up and making the bed. Her expression remained the same: sad and frightened. Sad of the past, frightened for her future.   
    Heero walked in quietly, hiding his injured hand behind his back. "'Morning, Relena," he said.   
    Relena whipped around, surprised by his sudden appearance. She curtsied and replied, "Good Morning, Master Heero."   
    There was an awkward silence between them for a minute.   
    Then, Relena sighed, breaking the silence. "I guess I should be going now. Master Mark's expecting me," she said glumly, and with a shiver. She headed for the door, but Heero blocked her path.   
    "You don't have to go to that horrid place anymore," he told her softly.   
    "Pardon me?" questioned Relena, not sure if she had heard correctly.   
    "It's been settled. You no longer have to serve my brother," he explained.   
    "Oh," was her response, "The Mistress fired me? I guess this is for the best anyway. Goodbye, Master Heero, and thank you," she said sincerely. Part of her was relieved that she was getting as far away as possible from Master Mark, but an even bigger part of her was sad, since she would be leaving all of her friends. She walked around Heero to get to the door.   
    "NO!" he exclaimed, stopping her in her tracks by grabbing her wrist with his hands, "Mother doesn't know anything about this. I took care of it myself."   
    Relena looked down at the hands that were holding her wrists so tightly. She gasped. "Master Heero! You're bleeding! Quick, come here," she ordered. Dragging him to a chair and ordered him to sit. She grabbed and opened the first aid kit and took out the materials that she needed to treat the wound. Carefully, she cleaned the cut, and then gently applied the proper medication over the injury. Naturally, this stung, but Heero showed no emotion. He sat silently as he watched her soft hands tenderly wrapped a bandage around his hand and sealed it off.   
    Relena replaced the kit. Looking straight into his eyes, she asked, "Master Heero, how on earth did you get hurt?"   
    He didn't answer. He didn't know how to answer, plus he was also still recovering from the shock of her actions towards his cut. He never expected her to react so hastily.   
    Then it clicked. "You and Master Mark were fighting, weren't you?" she asked.   
    Heero nodded.   
    "Why? Why do you two always have to fight? I don't want to see you fighting anymore, especially for me!" she beseeched, tears filling her eyes. 'This is my fault. He was fighting to protect me. He got hurt because of me.'   
    As if reading her mind, Heero replied, "It's not your fault. I wanted to help you. You helped me once before and I want to repay your favour."   
    Understanding his motive, she wiped away her tears. "But where will I go now?" she asked him.   
    "I would be glad if you would stay here, with me," he said.   
    Relena just stood there, for a moment, eyes closed, as if waiting for all this to sink in. A tear slid down her cheek, but it was a tear of joy. She opened her eyes a smiled, then dipped down for a low curtsey of gratitude. "Thank you, Master Heero, for everything." 

*~*~*

  
Author's note: Woo-hoo!!! Another chapter! It has been a long time, hasn't it? Oh well, at least I ended this one on a happy note. The next one will be much lighter. Anyway school's starting for me in TWO days!!! Crap. I'll probably get TONS of homework on the first day. I'll be pretty busy with school so the next chapter will probably take a loooooong time! Maybe, I'll get around it during Christmas break….   
Disclaimers: Not mine, not mine, not mine (Gee, could you tell?) 


	6. So Close, and Yet so Far

What Matters Most   
By: Lady Sapphire 

Author's Note: I'm really sorry this part took so long. I didn't mean to take such a long time with this, but I had other things (mostly homework) to do before I could sit down and write. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and continue to wait for the next one, whenever I write it! Thanks to everyone who has been so patient with me and waited for this next installment. Now let's get on with the chapter! 

Chapter 5: So Close, and Yet so Far

    Three weeks passed since that terrifying experience. Heero had forced Mark into telling their parents that he did not want Relena to serve him anymore so, now Relena stays by Heero. Relena avoided Mark from that day forth and Heero constantly watches over her, or if not possible, he finds an appropriate substitute. Relena is now happier with her new life with Heero, and he treats her kindly and fairly, but there were still times when he gave he cold stares that sent chills down her spine. But other times, when their eyes met she could feel a tingling sensation. She couldn't describe her feelings for Heero, nor could she understand them; but one thing was for certain, she liked being around him because he made her felt safe and warm.   
    It might seem that Relena had gotten over the incident with Mark, for she had a cheerful smile on her face, but in reality, she hadn't. How could she forget? The scenes from that night still played over and over in her head like a never-ending film. Sometimes, one could notice the intense sadness and emptiness in her soft blue eyes, although she would never tell anyone that she felt this way. She wouldn't want to cause trouble. 

  
*~*~*

  
    "Marco!"   
    "Polo!"   
    On a bright and sunny morning, Relena decided to spend time with her little friend, Rosabelle. The two of them were in the courtyard, playing the game "Marco Polo", the game where the person being "it" must find the others, while wearing a blindfold and only using the sound of their voices as a guide. Relena was "it".   
    "Marco!" she called out.   
    "Polo!" came Rosabelle's reply. Her voice seemed to come from behind.   
    Relena turned, "Marco!"   
    "Polo!" Her voice was straight ahead.   
    She walked forward, waving her arms out in front to see if there was anything locking her way. "Marco!"   
    "Polo!"   
    Relena was heading in the right direction. She could tell her voice was getting louder and she could hear faint giggles. She took a step forward and bumped into something…or was it someone?   
    "Ha! I gotcha Rosabelle!" said Relena triumphantly. Believing it was Rosabelle; she yanked off the blindfold to see that her captive was actually…Heero!   
    Relena took a step back and blushed deeply. She mumbled an apology and stared at the ground, too embarrassed to look at him straight in the eye.   
    Heero, whose face was also reddening, hid his embarrassment with anger. "What are you doing?" he demanded hoarsely.   
    "I…I…" she stammered, too frightened to answer.   
    Rosabelle, sensing that there was trouble, leapt out from her hiding place to defend her friend. "Don't yell at Relena! It's not her fault. I dragged her outside to play with me," she protested.   
    Heero frowned, "Don't you have homework to do, Rosabelle?"   
    She stuck out her tongue at her brother, "No, I'm done," she retorted.   
    "Well, it doesn't hurt to study. Mom says that if you don't get at least a ninety on your next test, you'll be grounded for a week," he reminded her, trying to hold back a smile.   
    "Who asked you?" she snapped, crossing her arms and turning to face another direction.   
    "Come on, Heero, give the kid a break!" said Duo, flatly, coming out the doors. Behind him, were three other young men, all about the same age as Heero and Duo. One of them was tall and had long, spiky brown bangs, obscuring one of his forest green eyes. Another was shorter and had beautiful platinum blond hair and soft light blue eyes. He looked pleasant and kind. The third had a superior kind of expression on his face and had shoulder-length, jet-black hair, pulled back into a ponytail and intense black eyes.   
    "Uncle Duo!!!" screamed Rosabelle, excitedly running up to him.   
    "Sir Duo," Relena greeted, curtseying.   
    Duo nodded her a greeting and picked Rosabelle up, smiling he said, "Hey Rosabelle! Haven't seen you in a while. How've you been? Heero giving you a hard time again?"   
    "Yes! He _always_ picks on me!" she pouted, making a face at her brother.   
    "She has to study, you know. That's how one succeeds on a test," Heero stated, dignified.   
    "Well, not 24 hours a day! Look, I hardly ever studied for any of my tests and look how great I turned out," Duo pointed out. Heero took one look at him and ordered, "Rosabelle, get to your room and study _NOW_!!!"   
    "Hey! I resent that!" Duo cried out, just realizing it was an insult to him. But, by now, three snickers could be heard from behind and a smug smirk was plastered on Heero's face.   
    Rosabelle jumped down from Duo's arms and ran to greet the three young men,   
    "Uncle Trowa, Uncle Quatre, Uncle Wufei!!! You're all here! Yay!"   
    The three managed out a greeting, despite their sniggering.   
    Duo, brushing off the insult, went over to Relena and dragged her to meet his three friends. "Relena, I'd like you to meet Trowa Barton," he pointed to the tall guy with the bangs, "Quatre Winner," he indicated the guy with blond hair, "and Chang Wufei," he pointed to the last guy with black hair. "Guys, this is Relena Peacecraft, a new member of this house," introduced Duo.   
    "Pleasure to meet you," acknowledged Trowa.   
    "Pleased to make your acquaintance," said Quatre, kindly.   
    "I do not make acquaintances with women!" grumbled Wufei, rudely.   
    "Um, don't mind Wufei, this is considered "normal" in his terms," whispered Duo to Relena.   
    She smiled and nodded. Lowering in a curtsey she said politely, "It's nice meeting you all."   
    "Quatre's father does business with Heero's father, and we all know each other from school. That's how we all became friends," explained Duo.   
    "I see. It's great that you're all friends. Friends are one of the best things a person can have, so if you find good ones, then you should keep them forever," she replied.   
    Heero interrupted the conversation. "Duo, we need to get going."   
    "Then let's go! Bye Relena, bye Rosabelle! See ya later!" exclaimed Duo. Waving he turned and headed out, the other three did the same.   
    Heero stayed to give Relena instructions, "We're going out for a meeting. You stay inside the mansion grounds and make yourself useful. Do what you will. We'll be back at five." He left after his friends.   
    "See what I mean? He's so mean sometimes," muttered Rosabelle.   
    "Yeah…" she murmured softly, almost trance-like. Her mind drifted back to the scene where she accidentally caught him instead of Rosabelle.   
    "Anyway, Relena, it's my turn to be "Marco" now. Relena? Relena!" called Rosabelle, shaking her slightly.   
    Relena snapped out of it, "Oh! Huh?"   
    "I said, I'm going to be Marco now and you can be Polo, okay?"   
    "Alright," she replied, tying the blindfold over Rosabelle's eyes. 

  
*~*~*

  
    'Why do I keep doing that? Why do I keep hiding my feelings with anger?' Heero asked himself. The five of them were walking down to the meeting place. Duo was chatting away as usual and the others were, except Heero, were politely listening and making comments here and there. Heero was thinking to himself.   
    'She probably thinks I hate her. How can I tell her how I truly feel, if I keep sending her the wrong message? Why can't I just come right out and say it? Why won't the words come out of my mouth as easily as it does in my mind?' He glanced at Duo, babbling on about something or other. 'Sometimes, I envy Duo. He has the ability to say just what's on his mind. He has no secrets. Heck, that fool can't even keep any!' He smiled at that, then took a deep breath to clear his mind, 'I guess I'll just have to wait for another opportunity to tell her, but I know I will succeed. This is a mission I _cannot_ fail.'   
    Heero's thoughts were then interrupted by the sound of Duo's voice, "Heero? Heero! Are you with us? Earth to Heero! Come in!" called Duo.   
    "What do you want, Maxwell?" Heero snapped coldly at his braided friend.   
    "Whoa, Heero, where were you? Were you like on another planet or something? 'Cause you were totally out of it," teased Duo.   
    Heero scowled at him and focused on the ground.   
    "Say, Heero," began Quatre, before Duo could start up again, "Were you thinking about that girl we met today? What's her name again? Oh, yes, Relena," he asked curiously.   
    Heero remained neutral on the outside, but he was starting to get edgy. How could he have known? "No, what makes you say that, Quatre?" said Heero; making sure his voice didn't sound too nervous.   
    "Oh, no reason. I just thought you two might have some sort of relationship going on because it just appeared to me, that there was a sort of connection between you and her. The way the two of you looked at each other… it's almost like you guys share a strong bond. Are you sure you're not just trying to cover up your feelings? You know you don't have to hide anything from us, we're your friends and we can help. "   
    "Heero was about to answer "No" again, when Duo abruptly out, "Yes! Yes, he does! Ever since the first day!"   
    Heero froze and so did everyone else. He turned to face his friend but he had a threatening look on his face. All four of them waited in fear to see what he might do.   
    "Oopsies. Sorry Heero, I didn't mean to say it out loud! Please don't kill me!" pleaded Duo.   
    Heero pulled out a gun, flicked off the safety and pointed it at Duo.   
    Duo gulped started running for his life, "Guys, _HELP_!!!!" he yelled at his friends.   
    "Oh no, you don't! Give me that gun," demanded Quatre, yanking the gun away from Heero and relocking the safety.   
    "Give it here, Quatre. That baka needs to learn how to keep his mouth shut," said Heero, holding out his hand for his confiscated gun.   
    Quatre refused, "Now Heero, there's no need for fighting. You know Duo's habits and that sooner or later he would have spilled anyway. We're all still friends, aren't we? Friends don't kill friends, Heero. And Duo! God, you've got to learn to keep your mouth shut! Blabbing out secrets and gossip is no way to earn friendship! I hope you've learned something from this," he scolded at them. No wonder Quatre was the peacemaker of the group. If it weren't for him, they probably would have destroyed each other a long time ago.   
    Dup nodded and Heero grunted. They began heading towards their destination again with Heero leading the way. Heero made himself a mental note, 'I'll get you another time, Maxwell.'   
    Duo mouthed a silent "thank you" to Quatre.   
    "No problem," he mouthed back, "Just shut up for now."   
    Duo decided it would be wise to take that piece of advice. 

  
*~*~*

  
    Relena strolled through the luscious flower garden, watering and taking great care of the flowers, while humming softly to herself. Of all the parts in the mansion, she loved the garden the most. She loved the wonderful fragrance of the delicate plants, the song of the birds' lovely voices, and the sight of furry little animals climbing up and down the trees collecting food. But most of all, she loved flowers for they brought back the most fondest memories of her childhood. She stopped by a batch of roses and knelt down to have a closer look. She touched the stem, being careful of the thorns and bent down to smell its sweet scent. Her eyes closed as a memory rolled through her head…a memory of her past… 

  
_*flashback*_

  
    A little girl, a younger version of Relena, sat on the streets, dirty and cold, trying to sell her hand picked flowers in the meadow. She was homeless and had no money. She was alone. She had nobody. No family, no friends. Just half a locket with a picture of someone she didn't even recognize, but she knew that if she could find that person, he might have some answers for her. But for now, she was content on selling flowers. Those who pitied her actually bought some flowers. Others ignored her, and others yelled at her to get lost. She wasn't discouraged; she had to find the boy in the locket. He was her only hope for a family; however, she couldn't find a single face that came even close.   
    One day, she decided to sneak into the park's flower garden display to admire their beauty. She knew it was stupid, but she just had to see those flowers. The guard caught her and was going to throw her out, but she ran. She ran as fast as she could, not caring about where she was going and accidentally bumped into something, or rather someone and they both fell backward. It was a boy, a few years older than herself, who looked awfully familiar. He too was dressed in rags and was dirty to the bone.   
    For a few moments, they just sat there, bemused; trying to figure out where one had seen the other before. Just then, they heard footsteps. Sensing there was danger, he quickly pulled the girl behind a tree to hide. The guard passed and Relena let out a huge gasp. Her locket was missing! She started to cry in panic, but the boy told her to stay calm and offered to help her search for it. He found it near a rose bush near the area where they had bumped into each other. He picked it up, examined and just simply froze. Relena gratefully asked him to return it, but he wouldn't. He just stood there like a statue. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. Relena begged and pleaded and tried to grab it from him, but he wouldn't let go. Finally when she had lost her patience and was about to hit him, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the other half of the locket! He combined the two halves and it was a perfect match! Relena stared at the locket, dumbfounded, but the boy held her in an embrace. He told her that he was her brother, Milliardo, and that he has been searching for the owner of the other half of the locket for a very long time, for the girl in the locket was his long lost sister. Relena's eyes were flooded with tears of joy, as she finally knew the truth. She did have family, a brother, who cared and loved her very much, but unfortunately this happiness would only last eight years. 

  
*flashback ends*

  
    "Beautiful roses, don't you think?" came a voice from behind.   
    Startled, Relena opened her eyes and saw the Mistress glancing down at her. She then turned to the Mistress and stuttered out an embarrassed response, "Y-yes ma'am, they're l-lovely."   
    The Mistress was sitting in the patio, having her afternoon tea, and admiring her flowers, when she noticed Relena, humming to herself and watering the flowers with care and adoration. She had also saw her go into a deep trance when she smelled the roses. That's when she realized that there had to be a story behind Relena and the flowers or why else would she take such good care of the flowers each day?   
    "Thanks to you. Come, won't you join me for a cup of tea?" offered the Mistress kindly, as she poured tea into an empty cup.   
    Relena uncertainly, went forward and took a seat across from the Mistress. She didn't dare touch the teacup.   
    "I've been busy so I guess I've been neglecting this garden, but now I'm very glad and relieved that it's in very capable hands. These flowers are my life. I don't know what I'd do without them," the Mistress paused to take a sip out of her teacup. "Drink up, dear, or your tea will get cold," she prompted.   
    Relena flushed and slowly wrapped her slender fingers around the cup and brought it up to her lips.   
    The Mistress continued, "Relena, I noticed while you were tending the roses, a sort of longing and sad expression came over you. Child, if there's anything that's bothering you, you can tell me and I can help you. You can trust me. Are you unhappy with anything around here?" she asked gently.   
    Relena smiled, "Thank you for your kindness, but I'm afraid no one can help me, not even you, Mistress," she said, her voice filling with sadness. She absently started to fidget with a tiny, heart-shaped locket that hung around her neck.   
    "Come now, it can't hurt to tell me about your worries," comforted the Mistress. She then noticed the locket. "What's that you have there? A locket? From your past maybe? Come, why don't you tell me about your past. It might help you feel better," she said soothingly.   
    The Mistress seemed to understand and sympathize with Relena. She really wanted to help this poor girl out. Ever since she first arrived, the Mistress had noticed something sad about her, but she could never pinpoint the source of her problems, for she never talked about them. And lately, she had noticed that even more sadness hung over her like a shadow. She felt sorry for her and wanted to help. She also wanted to learn more about her history; her family, her past, and how she wound up as a servant.   
    Relena was unsure of what to do. She had never revealed her past to anyone before, except Hilde. But, she felt as if she could confide in the Mistress. The Mistress was more to her than just her employer; she was like a mother figure.   
    Finally after a moment, she decided to let it out. "It's just that…just that…" she started, but paused to think of a good place to start, "…it's just that I miss Milliardo so much," she whispered, barely audible.   
    "Milliardo?"   
    "My brother, the only family I ever had and I ever knew. But he's gone now. I miss him so much," she explained sadly.   
    "But what about your parents? Relatives? Friends?" questioned the Mistress.   
    Relena shook her head. "I never knew my parents. Hilde was the only friend I had." She took a deep breath and launched into her story. "Ever since I can remember, I was lost alone, without anyone or anything in the world. I didn't have a family or a home, and quite often, I had no food. The only clue I had for my existence was this locket."   
    She unclasped it and removed it off her neck to show the Mistress, who examined it carefully. When opened, the inside of the two panels held pictures; one of a young boy with the same beautiful blue eyes as Relena and platinum blond hair, and the other of a younger girl, who looked like a younger version of Relena.   
    "That's myself and Milliardo as children. I've always had this locket, but the strange thing was, I only had half of the locket, the half with Milliardo's picture," she explained. She then went on to explain her past, how she used to survive on selling handpicked flowers and how she found her brother at a flower garden. All the while the Mistress listened intently to her story.   
    "From that day forward, we stuck by each other through good times and bad," said Relena, "but when he died, it was the worst."   
    "I'm sorry to hear that. When did he die? How?" asked the Mistress.   
    "He died five months ago from a disease. We would have gone to the doctor, but we didn't have enough money, no matter how hard I worked. His last words to me before he passed away were for me to find true happiness and to get a real job so that I could live better. And so, here I am," she finished.   
    "_Are_ you finding true happiness here?" questioned the Mistress.   
    Relena paused to choose her words wisely. 'Does she know what happened?' she wondered nervously. "Indeed, I am truly happy serving the Masters and Mistresses of the Yuy family. I am provided food, shelter, clothes, and an occupation. Why wouldn't I be happy?" she inquired, simply.   
    The Mistress looked at her doubtfully, but decided to let it pass. "Good, I'm glad to hear that. You know, Relena, if anyone mistreats you in anyway, be sure to tell me about it and I'll make sure that justice is served."   
    Relena rose from her seat and dipped in a curtsey. "I thank you, Mistress, for your kindness. For understanding and wanting to help."   
    The Mistress smiled and nodded her approval. Relena sat back down and tried to think of what to say next.   
    Just then a servant came by with a message for the Mistress. "Mistress, the Master wants to see you," she informed.   
    The Mistress sighed and replied, "Tell him I'll be there in a minute."   
    The servant curtsied and left to deliver the message.   
    "Relena, I must go now and see what is the matter. You may come along if you wish."   
    Relena nodded and followed the Mistress, since she had no more chores to do and she was also curious. The Mistress led her to the master bedroom, where the Master awaited with a chequered board of black and white squares, with little black figures standing on one end of the board and identical white figures on the other. Relena had never seen anything quite like it in her life. And the master bedroom! It was the largest bedroom in the entire mansion! Relena stood there in awe, gaping at everything. The room was elegantly ornamented and everything inside the room looked as fragile as glass and as delicate as a flower petal. She didn't dare touch anything.   
    "What is it, dear?" enquired the Mistress with a slight tone of impatience.   
    "Darling, I was wondering if you would mind playing a game of chess with me?" he asked.   
    "Is that all? You called me here just to play chess?" she demanded, annoyed. Then she sighed and gave up, "Very well, but you do realize that I'm not the best opponent for playing chess." She sat herself down at the opposite side of the board and moved a white pawn two spaces forward. 

  
*~*~*

  
    "Rel, what happened?!?!" exploded Hilde, as she opened her room to let Relena in. Hilde had invited her over for a short girl-to-girl chat that afternoon.   
    "What do you mean?" Relena asked, bemused, she closed the door behind her.   
    "Don't play dumb with me, girl, the news has been buzzing around the mansion like bees that just found a new batch of flowers," said Hilde flatly.   
    Relena gave her a blank look.   
    The raven-haired woman gave up with a sigh. "That you played chess against the Master and won?"   
    Relena widened her aquamarine eyes and blushed, "Where did you hear that? And what's wrong with that? What's the big deal?" she demanded. That was something that had been bugging her. She had received multiple looks of pure admiration and surprise from other servants as she passed by them, after her chess matches with the Master.   
    "Duh! Didn't you know? The Master is a champion chess player. No one has ever beaten him. That's one of the things he's well-known for." Hilde flopped carelessly over her bed. "Why didn't you tell me you knew how to play chess?"   
    "I didn't."   
    "Come on, don't be so modest! Tell me, who taught you? Maybe I can get some lessons too. Was it Master Heero?"   
    "Honestly Hilde," sighed Relena exasperatedly, "do you actually think that I had time in my childhood to play games?"   
    "Oh, yeah…oops, sorry, forgot about that," she said sheepishly. "Then how did you learn so fast? I've heard the Master say that it takes years to perfect one's chess skills. You couldn't have possibly learned it just by watching the game…" she murmured to herself.   
    "Hey! That's exactly what I did! How'd you know?" she exclaimed.   
    Hilde just stared at her open-mouthed. "How-"   
    Relena answered her question before she asked it. "I observed the Master and Mistress play this game and I taught myself all the moves. In one of their matches, the Master had the Mistress's king checked, but I saw a way out and told the Mistress. She ended up winning that match. And so he insisted that I play with him for the rest of my time there. That's it. I still don't see what the big deal is. The game isn't that hard to learn is it?" she asked, aggravated by the reaction everyone was giving her.   
    "Well…no, but to learn _and_ master it all in one day! Now, that's amazing!" Hilde said wistfully.   
    Relena just shrugged and sat down on the floor close to Hilde's bed. "Oh, just forget it! Let's change the subject. What exactly did you want to talk about? You weren't planning to talk about chess all day, were you?" she said, giving her a pleading expression.   
    Hilde laughed, "Oh no! Not unless you wanted to, we could…"   
    "No, that's okay, I don't," she replied firmly.   
    "Well, in that case, how's everything going for you?" asked Hilde, changing the subject faster than you can say "checkmate."   
    Relena shrugged, "Not bad. You?"   
    "Okay. So have you adjusted to everything here? Do you like it here?"   
    "Yeah, I love it here. It's so beautiful," she answered, distantly.   
    Hilde grinned, a sly grin. "So do you like anyone in particular yet?"   
    Relena frowned, "Uh…what do you mean?"   
    "I mean, do you have a crush on anyone yet?" explained Hilde   
    Suddenly, they heard a loud banging noise from Hilde's closet. Relena, who was blushing madly, took this opportunity to change the subject. "What was that noise?" she whispered and rose from her spot to check it out, but Hilde quickly blocked her way.   
    Hilde looked nervous. "Oh, it's probably um…er… just the people who use the room beside mine," she replied anxiously. "Hey, would you mind keeping it down?" she yelled in the direction of the closet.   
    Relena looked at her suspiciously. 'She's up to something,' she thought to herself. "Hey, isn't your room at the end of the corridor? And isn't this the wall you don't have to share?"   
    "Uh…noooo…" she answered slowly, "You're wrong. Besides, who knows more about this room, you or I?" Hilde grinned. 'Whew, that was close! Damn, she's smart. If they don't keep it down, she'll figure it out!" she thought worriedly. Without another thought, she quickly got back to her mission. "So, Relena, you haven't answered my question yet. Do you like anyone?" She went back to lie on her bed.   
    Relena blushed again, "Well, of course, I like everyone here! They're so nice to me; I've never been treated like this before. I didn't even believe such people existed, until I came here. But, I can't say I have found someone special, not yet, anyway," she said shyly.   
    "Not yet? No one?" Hilde asked disappointedly.   
    "No! Do you expect these things to bloom overnight?" asked Relena sarcastically, sitting herself back down at the base of the bed. Hugging her knees to her chest, she rested her head on her knees.   
    Hilde then smiled mischievously at her, "What if I tell you that there is someone who has taken a great interest in you? Would you return his love?"   
    Relena cocked her head sideways to give Hilde a funny look. 'She's definitely up to something,' she thought, "and I'd bet my next salary that this is her idea of playing matchmaker with me.' She decided to play along, just for the fun of it. "I guess it depends on how well I know the person, then I would know if his intentions were true. But, I believe in true love, that love should find you, not you should find it. True love is how much two people care for each other, not how much they care about how much money they have, or how the they look. It's what's on the inside that counts, and love, to me, is what matters most in a relationship," she said quietly. She then smiled as she discovered a way to turn the tables around. "You're a lucky girl, Hilde, to have someone like Duo. Even though you guys fight a lot, I can still tell that you love each other deeply and your love is true. Hold on to him, Hilde, you might never find another one like him."   
    Now it was Hilde's turn to blush," I know, I am lucky, aren't I?"   
    "Say, you two are getting married, right? When's the wedding?" asked Relena, purposely trying to embarrass her.   
    It worked. Hilde reddened even more. "I don't know, we really haven't talked about it much," she answered timidly.   
    Relena nodded to say that she understood, but didn't have any further comments on the subject.   
    A moment's silence passed before Hilde spoke again. "Let me ask you something, Relena. You said that you believed in true love. But, how would you know if it's true love? How could you tell?"   
    Relena thought this through and answered honestly, "I don't know. I guess, you would know right away, kind of like an instinct."   
    "So you believe in love at first sight?"   
    "Yes…no…oh, I don't know! Love is too complicated!" she grumbled, annoyed with herself.   
    "Love can be pretty confusing at times, but if you find the right person, then it's totally worth it," supplied Hilde.   
    "How do you think love at first sight would feel?" Relena questioned her friend curiously.   
    "Well… it's kind of hard to say. I think it's like when two people look at each other for the first time and they instantly become overwhelmed with a sudden new emotion, love, and then they always want to be near each other. It's a wonderful feeling, love is. It makes one feel safe and warm," said Hilde thoughtfully. "Have you ever experienced something similar before?"   
    Relena nearly hyperventilated. If Hilde's description on love at first sight is correct, then she had, unknowingly, experienced a similar feeling before, for Heero. She hadn't known what it was back then and now she wished she hadn't. 'But, I couldn't be in love with Master Heero, can I? He is my Master; a relationship like that could never be possible. No, it must be just a big mistake, 'cause there's no way that he would ever love me or I would love him, there's just no way! Maybe Hilde just doesn't know how love at first sight really feels. Maybe what I felt when I met him was something else, but it couldn't have been love I felt, could it?' she thought to herself. Her face wrinkled as her head reeled through every excuse she could come up with, but she wasn't certain of what it was she felt. "Well, I…uh…um…I…" she stammered, trying to think of what to say.   
    Hilde noticed her discomfort and perked up excitedly. If she admits to it, her mission would be a success after all. "Well?" she prompted.   
    "N-no, I haven't," she lied, hoping that she didn't sound too nervous. "But, I'll keep that in mind in the future, when I do. Boy, I'm thirsty from all that talking. Do you have anything to drink in here?" she asked, hoping to change the topic.   
    "Sure," she replied, not saying anything more about love. She got up and went to the table, which held a jug of water. She poured the clear liquid into two glasses, brought them back to her bed, and handed a glass to her friend. Then she took a long, slow drink, thinking of what to do next. She had one more option and she had no choice but to use it. She took a deep breath and asked something that caught Relena totally off guard, "What do you think of Master Heero?"   
    Relena, who was just taking a sip of water, choked. Her first instinct was to spray out the water, but instead she gulped it down, bursting into intervals of coughs. "_*cough*_…What did… _*cough*_ you say?" she managed to ask, pounding her chest to soothe her cough.   
    "Sorry, Rel," said Hilde, worriedly, "Didn't mean to surprise you like that. What I meant was, how would you describe Master Heero, now that you know him better?"   
    There was another odd sound from the direction of Hilde's closet, but this time, Relena was too distracted to notice. How did she feel about Heero? She wasn't quite sure herself. Sometimes, she really liked him and liked being around him, but other times, she wanted to be as far away as humanly possible.   
    "He…" she began, carefully wording her statement, "He's nice, I guess."   
    "You're still mad at him, aren't you? For what he said to you when you met him?" she asked, afraid that she already knew the answer.   
    Relena nearly exploded in rage. "Oh yeah, I haven't forgotten that! Why wouldn't I be mad? How dare he say that servants and slaves are just objects, mere playthings for the rich? If you had heard him, you'd be angry too! And when I tried to stand up for myself, he hit me! Now tell me, why shouldn't I be still angry?"   
    Hilde nodded calmly, "I see. But is that all? You only feel anger, hatred and resentment towards him? What about the good things he has done for you, isn't there any? Don't they mean something to you?"   
    Relena's expression softened. She placed a hand over her cheek and remembered the warm fell of Heero's hand. "Yeah, they do. He did apologize for his actions and he helped me apply medicine. And he did save me from trouble numerous times. Plus he has done so much so that I would feel comfortable in here. So I guess, I feel grateful for knowing someone like Master Heero, and if I had the chance to repay him for what kindness he has shown me, then I would," she replied softly.   
    Hilde looked at her and gave her a mischievous grin, "Oh, I'm sure you will get an opportunity soon enough!"   
    "And what is that supposed to mean?" demanded Relena. All afternoon, she felt like she was missing part of the conversation, and now, she didn't like the way Hilde said that. It made her sound like she was hiding something from her…   
    "Nothing! Nothing at all," she said innocently. 'She mustn't find out yet. It's not my place to say,' she reminded herself and quickly changed the topic.   
    The two girls talked until late into the afternoon when Relena suddenly noticed the time. "Oh no, It's 4:30, and Master Heero will be back at 5! Hilde, I gotta go prepare his afternoon tea for when he returns. I'll see you at dinner! Bye!" waved Relena, hurrying out the door.   
    "See you soon, Relena!" shouted Hilde, before shutting her bedroom door and locking it. "You guys can come out now. The coast is clear," she called out to the open space.   
    There was a shuffling sound before the door of the closet opened. Heero and Duo exploded out, gasping for air.   
    "God! Why do you girls always have to talk for such a long time? A guy could suffocate in there," complained Duo.   
    "Well, it was your idea to eavesdrop! And who says we talk for a long time? That was only three and a half hours!" she replied, indignant. "And next time, would you mind keeping the noise down? I wouldn't be surprised if she suspects something's going on. Normal closets don't make a sound," she informed them.   
    "That was all Heero's fault! He kept hitting me on the head!" whined Duo, rubbing his sore head.   
    "You shouldn't have laughed! I had to shut you up so we wouldn't get caught," he said plainly.   
    "BUT DID YOU HAVE TO HIT ME SO HARD?!?!" Duo yelled resentfully at his friend.   
    "Shhh…she might still be nearby!" she hissed, placing a finger on her lips. "Did you get the information you needed, Master Heero?"   
    There was a moment of silence before Heero replied, "Not quite, but at least I have enough to come to a decision."   
    "What's that?" prompted Duo and Hilde together.   
    "I'm going to tell her. She deserves to know that much at least."   
    Hilde cheered and squealed with laughter. "I can't believe it! You really do love her, do you?" she asked, delighted for her best friend.   
    Heero refused to answer her question, but the look in his eyes told them that he did. He truly did.   
    "See Heero? I told you this would work! And if it weren't for me spilling the beans on the guys, then this would never have happened," beamed Duo proudly.   
    "If it weren't for you, I would probably have solved this problem a long time ago," Heero growled back through gritted teeth. Duo gulped.   
    Hilde laughed. Some things will never change between those two.   
    This all started when Quatre suggested using the meeting to help Heero get together with Relena. Duo, of course, agreed, and so did Trowa since didn't really feel like talking about military tactics and stuff today. Wufei refused to talk about weak things like love, and since this issue would cause complete embarrassment, Heero refused along with him. Majority won, 3 vs. 2, and the topic for the day's meeting was Heero's social life.   
    It was Duo who came up with the idea of eavesdropping. At first, Heero forbade the idea. He absolutely did not want to be part of something so disgraceful. But, in the end, he was persuaded by his friends to at least give it a try. Together they worked out the details of this scheme (even Wufei was got involved!). Then it was time to put the plan into action. They left the meeting at noon so that they could get back and explain things to Hilde.   
    Hilde was more than happy to help, but she didn't like the idea of eavesdropping. Eventually, Duo convinced her to do them this favour. And she did.   
    "Thanks Hilde, babe! You're the greatest!" grinned Duo, giving her kiss on the cheek.   
    "Yes, thank you for your services, Hilde, you were most helpful," thanked Heero.   
    Hilde looked shocked. Gratitude from Master Heero was a rare thing. "No problem, guys. Now, Master Heero, please get back to your room. I believe Relena is waiting for you there," she said with a wink.   
    Heero scowled. His big secret was no longer a secret. Even though he had sworn Hilde to secrecy, it would be out in a couple of weeks because he knew how deadly a combination of girls and gossip can be. Without another word he left.   
    "See you later, Hilde!" saluted Duo and he left as well.   
    "Bye, Duo," Hilde replied, "and good luck, Relena." 

  
*~*~*

  
    "Good afternoon, Master Heero," greeted Relena, curtseying. "I have your afternoon tea ready. I know it's not noon any more, but I thought you might still like some tea so I prepared some for you on the table." Heero just walked in briskly without saying a word. He nodded at Relena and sat himself at the table to slowly drink the tea. "Join me," he said all of a sudden. It was more like a command rather than a request.   
    "Oh no, I can't. It's not polite to sit at the same table as the Master, and besides, I've already had tea and-" replied Relena, but was cut off abruptly.   
    "I said, _Join. Me._" he commanded once more, this time more hoarsely.   
    Relena obeyed, frightened by his tone.   
    Heero kicked himself mentally. He'd done it again. "Listen Relena, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. It's just that I have something to tell you, but I don't know where to start," he explained, softening his tone.   
    "It's okay, you can tell me," she told him curiously. She was surprised by his sudden change in expression.   
    Heero took a deep breath. 'Well, here goes nothing,' he thought. "I just wanted to say that…" before he could say anymore, the bell rang throughout the house. It was the first dinner bell, the bell that summons all the servants who were on kitchen duty that month.   
    "It's dinner time already?" she asked, checking the time. "I'm sorry Master Heero, but I need to go. Tell me later, alright?" she said and left for her duties.   
    Heero growled and slammed a fist on the table, angry at his own stupidity. He cursed the air, "Why now? Why me? Why do things like this always happen to me? Why am I always so close and yet so far?" 

  
*~*~*

AN: Done Chapter 5 finally!!!! I hope it's satisfactory. I kinda rushed this part so that I could get it off my chest and on to the net. I even cut some minor parts off! (Nothing too big though…) School is very hectic now and exams are in two weeks so I have absolutely no idea when I'll finally feel like writing, but I wouldn't be surprised if it takes as long as this one did!   
Disclaimer: I make no claims to Gundam Wing or it's characters, nor am I making any profit. This fanfic was written merely for the sole purpose of entertainment. 


	7. Secrets Revealed

What Matters Most   
By: Lady Sapphire 

Author's note: There will be some French in this chapter. The English translations for anyone who doesn't understand French are in "[ ]" brackets. I would also like those who are fluent in french to double check my French. I think my French is good, but still, I would feel better if someone would be so kind to see if the French and the English translations match. I'd like to thank those of you have complimented on how well I've kept Heero's character, even though I don't quite agree, because this is the chapter where he becomes a little OOC, in my opinion anyway. A word of warning, this part is extremely fluffy! I hope you like it! 

Chapter 6: Secrets Revealed

    Dawn. Heero awoke to the smell of dawn. As he laid thinking, the bright glow of the dancing sunrays penetrated the crystalline windows and slowly crept it's way up the wall. It was a new day, another day to attempt to reveal his true feelings. He sighed helplessly at his failed prior attempts, and reluctantly rose out of bed to freshen up.   
    After he was washed, combed, and dressed, he found a breakfast tray already set up for him at the table, consisting of pancakes, eggs, coffee, and an orange. He knew that this could have only been the work of his lovely heartthrob, Relena. He instantly recalled yesterday's attempt. He was so close, victory was near…and then the stupid dinner bell rang and spoiled his moment. He sat down on a chair and ran a hand over his thick, wild hair. "I would never eat again if that meant I could have the time to tell her without interruptions," he mumbled to the air. Picking up the fork and knife, he cut a piece of the pancakes and popped it into his mouth. Savouring the taste, an idea suddenly struck him. He stopped eating to formulate a plan. After a minute, he slammed the utensils in his hands onto the table and stood up so fast that his chair fell over. A smirk slowly stretched across his face. He knew exactly how he was going to tell her how he felt! First, he was going to take her away from the mansion, to ensure that no more interruptions would occur. He would take her to a restaurant where they would eat and then after the meal, he would tell her everything. It was a perfect plan! How could anything go wrong?   
    He sauntered over to the window, because he knew by now that, if Relena weren't in his room this early in the morning doing chores, then she would be out in his mother's flower garden, tending the flowers. And right he was. There she was, in a simple, long, sleeveless, violet dress, hair tied back in a ponytail with a lavender-coloured ribbon. Spraying the flowers with the garden hose, she looked beautiful with her long, honey-blond hair gleaming underneath the rising sun.   
    Leaning against the cool glass of the window, Heero stood, arms crossed over his chest, gazing at the slim figure. 'She's so gentle and kind. Why would anyone want to harm her?' he thought bitterly of his brother. He sighed. 'That's why. She's too kind and forgiving that it makes her gullible. If only she could stay by my side forever, then I could protect her. If only I had the chance to ask her…' he threw his arms out in frustration. 'All right, today. I'll achieve my goal today, no matter what it takes,' he decided, turning his attention back to the window. Relena was already heading back into the mansion with a bouquet of fresh flowers.   
    "Good morning, Master Heero," she greeted brightly, stepping into the room a minute later. "I hope you slept well. The Mistress has ordered me to pick a fresh bouquet of flowers for your room. Aren't they lovely?" she asked, showing him the assorted, handpicked flowers.   
    Flowers disgusted him. He had always hated his mother's flowers, but he never shared his opinions before. He simply put up with them to make her happy.   
    "Frankly, I think this place needs a little colour, it's so dark," she commented, while filling up a vase with water from the bathroom. "There, finished," she exclaimed, lowering the flowers into the vase. She looked around for an attractive place for the vase to stand. That's when she noticed the plate of nearly untouched food.   
    "Master Heero? Is there something wrong with the food? I'm so sorry, I'll have your breakfast redone for you," she said, quickly placing the vase on the table, and picking up the plates instead.   
    "No, that will not be necessary," he spoke up abruptly, "I've planned to eat somewhere else today."   
    "Oh, that's quite alright. I'll just take these back down to the kitchen then. Have a good time," she said, heading out the door.   
    He grabbed her shoulder as she was leaving and she froze completely. "I was hoping you would accompany me," he requested in the most sincere manner he could manage.   
    Relena almost dropped the plates in shock! This was a proposal she had never received before. In fact, she wasn't even sure if this was considered "legal" for someone of her status. "I…I…" she started to refuse his offer, but then something in the back of her mind reminded her that it was futile to go against a Master. Whatever the Master says, goes. Besides, she had never had the chance to visit outside the mansion.   
    Making up her mind, she bowed slightly and answered, "As you wish." 

  
*~*~*

  
    As the young woman walked absent-mindedly in the hall, she nervously played with her hair. Twisting and curling the golden strands like a sponge, her brain was so confused. 'Why does he want me to have breakfast with him? Did I make the right decision by going? I have never been outside the mansion walls ever since I entered. How am I supposed to act when I'm out in public with a Master? Do I act differently? What am I going to do?' Relena worried all the way to her room where she washed up all the dirt and soil on her hands and brushed out her hair so that it looked neater. Clothes were another issue. She had to dress not to elaborative so that she looked like the equal of her Master and not to shabby so that she wouldn't embarrass her Master in front of the public. After practically tearing her limited wardrobe apart, she finally settled on a fairly new sky-blue sundress that fell down to her knees. It was simple, yet pretty in a sense that it was appropriate for an occasion like this. The azure shade of the outfit brought out the deepness of her eyes. She quickly changed into it and observed herself in a full-length mirror. Satisfied with her image, she went on and tried to figure out what she should do with her hair. In the end, she decided to just keep the ponytail she had on already, but change the ribbon colour so that it matched her dress.   
    'That should do,' she told herself mentally, but then frowned as she realized something was missing. She pulled open a drawer from the dresser and took out a bag full of cosmetics, from the time she and Hilde had gone shopping. Now, Relena was never one who cared much for make-up. They were just too gunky for her. However, in the worst of times, cosmetics were a lifesaver. Expertly, she applied a very thin layer of eyeliner and very faint blush to enhance her features. She was ready. Grabbing her small purse, she hurried out the door. 

  
*~*~*

  
    Heero checked his watch for the umpteenth time. 'Where the hell is she?' he wondered impatiently. He had told her to meet him outside the main doors after she was ready. 'She wouldn't dare disobey me and skip out on my opportunity,' he assured himself.   
    Sure enough, not long after the thought had ran through his mind, he could hear footsteps rushing towards the doors and soon he could see the petite figure, present in front of him, but out of breath.   
    "Sorry… I'm late," panted Relena, straightening out her hair and dress.   
    Heero simply stood and gawked at her. Was this a dream? She looked so different! Her dress was beautiful, matching her slim physique and pale eyes perfectly. Her hair seemed to glow more brightly up close under the morning sun. Was that make-up? He could hardly tell since it was so light, but it did accent her elegant features.   
    Remembering that this wasn't a dream and that Relena really was standing in front of him, he regained his composure and led her to his new "Wing Zero" convertible.   
    "Wow," she whispered unintentionally. Obviously, she had never seen anything like it before. The vehicle was gorgeous for one of its time: white, gleaming, and spotless, with fins sticking out on its back making the car look like it had "wings".   
    Heero couldn't help but smirk at her expression. The awe was clearly visible in her cerulean eyes. Like the true gentleman he was brought up to be, he opened the door to the passenger seat and escorted Relena to it. Then he helped her put on the seatbelt.   
    Relena flushed at this interaction.   
    Heero's smirk grew even wider as he went to the driver's seat. However, he managed to regain neutrality again once he was situated in front of the steering wheel. Pulling down his own seatbelt, he placed the key in its proper place and turned it. The engine ignited and his mission had begun. 

  
*~*~*

  
    Fifteen minutes later, Heero had parked in front of a fancy foreign café. As soon as Relena was out of the car, the first thing she did was to admire the intricately designed building. The exterior of the building was extraordinary. The roofs were composed of transparent windows that let the warm sunlight into the café. The walls were carved with intricate designs of flowers she had never seen before, but nonetheless gorgeous. It was completely surrounded by real flowers of diverse breeds and colours. She had never seen anything like it before! For one thing, there was no way on earth that she could afford such outrageous prices, and for another, why would such an elegantly looking restaurant even think of letting a someone like Relena near within an inch of the place? She began to feel uneasy about this. "Master Heero? I think maybe I should just wait here. I don't really fit in and they'd probably wouldn't want me in there anyway," she said helplessly.   
    "That's ridiculous. You will accompany me, whether you like it or not," stated Heero, loud and clear.   
    "But-" she started, but Heero simply walked on to the entrance, ignoring her completely. She shrugged and followed. What good was arguing anyway?   
    As they walked through the doors, the first thought that ran through Relena's head was how the place looked like the Yuy mansion. The doors were tall with carved pictures and golden doorknobs. Paintings and sculptures were positioned against the wall from end to end. On the floor, a long, regal red carpet stretched from where she stood to all the way on the other side. 'Was all this necessary? For just a restaurant?' she wondered. She was going to inquire Heero about the matter when a server came out to greet them.   
    "Combien? [How many?]," he asked in a dialect that was totally alien to Relena.   
    Heero, though, answered him fluently, "Deux. [Two.]"   
    "Avez-vous des réservations? [Do you have reservations?]"   
    "Non. [No.]"   
    Suddenly the tone of the server changed, "Je suis très désolé, mais vous devez avoir une reservation [I'm very sorry, but you must have a reservation]," he said, not sounding very sorry at all. Something in his voice told Relena that he didn't like them very much.   
    "Is something wrong, Master Heero? We do not have to eat here if you do not want to," she offered, trying to be supportive.   
    Heero held up a hand to motion that everything was fine. "Allez au directeur. Dites-lui que Heero Yuy veut parler avec lui [Go to the manager. Tell him that Heero Yuy wishes to speak with him]," he commanded, with a slight smirk.   
    The snobby server stared irritably at him and reluctantly moved from his position and into the manger's office. Ten seconds later, he came scrambling out of the office, scared and panicked, "Je suis très, très, très désolé! Je ne vous avez pas reconnu, Monsieur Yuy. Suivez-moi, s'il vous plaît [I am very, very, very sorry! I did not recognize you, Mr.Yuy. Please, follow me]," he said quickly leading the way to a table. His cheeks were crimson, showing the great embarrassment he had caused upon himself.   
    Relena, surprised to see the sudden change of attitude, followed too in silence.   
    He led them to a room that resembled a greenhouse. The walls and ceiling were transparent and around the border were flowers of any species you could think of. Dining tables and chairs were set up all over the place and a few people were already seated and enjoying their meals. Waiters zoomed in and out, serving food, collecting plates, writing bills, and other stuff that waiters did. It was a very busy restaurant. The most inspiring object of the whole scene was the stunning carved marble fountain with the crystalline streams of water flowing from it. Relena loved the feeling the whole scene gave her. It was like visiting a land of fantasy where fairies and enchanted animals lived.   
    Once they were seated and the annoying server had left, Relena set about getting some questions answered. "Master Heero, how did you-…?" she paused, not knowing how to articulate what she had to say.   
    However, that was enough for Heero to understand, "My father has _very_ close ties with this restaurant, so my family is highly respected here. I come here the most often though, to be alone. That server must new," he explained coolly.   
    Relena nodded. So, that's why the server looked so worried after seeing the manager. He was afraid he might have offended their most important customer. "May I ask you something?" she blurted out suddenly. Something was bothering her and she wanted to know the answer.   
    "You may."   
    "What language were you speaking just a moment ago?"   
    "French," he answered simply.   
    "French. It sounds interesting. I didn't know you could speak French."   
    "There's a lot that you don't know about me," he replied mysteriously. "But you'll find out in time," he added silently.   
    Relena pondered at what she had just learned about her oh-so-secretive Master. Fascinated with the idea of a new language she had never heard of, she let her intrigue get the best of her, "Can you teach me French? At least, just one word? Please?" she pleaded, looking up at him with wide, blue eyes and clasping her hands together in a prayer-like manner.   
    Failing to resist her request, he sighed helplessly and asked for which word she had in mind.   
    "Umm…I don't know. How about "thank you?"   
    "Merci," he said clearly, so that Relena could follow along.   
    "Mer-cy," she repeated slowly.   
    Heero shook his head, "No, it's me_r_ci, not mercy. Soften your "r" by curling your tongue and pronouncing it as if you were preparing to spit. Merci," he instructed.   
    Relena giggled at the idea of having to spit to be able to speak French. "Mer-cy…mercy…merci! I got it! Merci, Master Heero!" she said delightedly.   
    Heero smiled and gave a little applaud. "De rien," he replied.   
    Relena gave him a blank look. "I'm not even gonna go there…" she stated bluntly, although she knew it probably meant "you're welcome". She didn't want to go through all that trouble again. After that experience, she learned that she wasn't one who was very good at learning new languages, but she did wonder, how many languages did her Master know? "Say, do you know any other languages besides English and French?"   
    "Japanese, my native language," he replied.   
    "Japanese? That's so amazing! I've always wondered how the Asian languages sounded like. I know they're different from English or French, right? Please, say something in Japanese?" she asked gleefully.   
    "Like?"   
    "Anything!"   
    He was about to speak the Japanese equivalent for "thank you", when an idea struck him. He could use this opportunity to his advantage. "Aishiteru," he said with a sly smile.   
    "Aishiteru," repeated Relena with ease, "I like it. No hard pronounciation tricks. What does it mean?"   
    Heero opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a rather large, bubbly, middle-aged man with a thin curled moustache.   
    "Monsieur Yuy!" he shouted, seeing that his most valued customer had not yet left. He waddled over and offered his hand for a shake.   
    The second eldest son of the Yuys was not in a very happy mood. Eyes flaring, he reluctantly stood and took the manager's hand and squeezed it extra hard. Thanks to this idiot, his opportunity shattered through thin ice once again.   
    The manager did not take notice. To him, the source of his client's anger seemed to be targeted towards that new server. "Please accept my most sincere apologies. That imbecile has been taken care of. He will no longer be a nuisance to you," he said carefully, an obvious accent of the French language was apparent.   
    Heero just glared with all his will power, trying to glare a hole into his head. He made a sound that sounded like a grunt, but you could never tell with Heero Yuy. All he wanted to do right now was to twist the arm he just shook and bend it in half. The tension grew as Heero's famous death glare slowly burned the other man's skin, figuratively speaking. To the manager, who could sense his anger, it felt literal, and he quickly handed them the menus. "Voici les menus [Here are the menus]," he mumbled nervously, and scurried away.   
    Sitting back down, he turned his attention back to Relena, but surprisingly, she seemed almost frightened too!   
    "What's the matter?" he asked, trying to sound calm, but to no avail. His query came out more like a snap.   
    "Nothing…I just thought you could have been a little nicer to both the manager and that server. The manager was just trying to apologize for the server's mistake, which he didn't even know about in the first place! I don't see why you should continue holding a grudge for an honest misunderstanding," she explained thoughtfully.   
    "Thank you, Relena, for that enlightening speech. Next time, when I want your opinion, I'll ask for it!" he snapped. He couldn't believe that those words just came out of his mouth. She had done nothing wrong, so why was he snapping at her for? It was his temper; he just couldn't control it. He always seemed to get carried away when he was angry and also when he wanted to hide defeat. He cursed himself for his actions and silently prayed that Relena would understand.   
    Relena didn't protest. She knew that any argument she held would be pointless since the Master always got his way. So, why even bother wasting breath? He will always be a stubborn, hotheaded, spoiled brat. However, she couldn't stay angry with him for very long. There was something about him that just appealed to her in the strangest way.   
    Heero decided to try changing the subject. "Here's the menu," he informed, handing her one of the laminated boards, "Choose anything you like."   
    She shook her head, "It doesn't matter to me. Besides, I can't read French anyway."   
    "It's half in English."   
    Her cheeks flushed a light shade of pink. "Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you, I can't read English either. I grew up on the streets remember? If I can't even afford to buy food and shelter, then how do you expect me to afford an education?" she clarified matter-of-factly.   
    Heero paused and thought for a moment. "Do you want me to read it to you?" he offered, in a seemingly sincere voice.   
    Relena laughed. It was the nicest thing she'd heard from him all day! Sincerity didn't really suit her Master well. "Oh no, thank you! I probably wouldn't understand those fancy names anyway and I don't want to trouble you. It doesn't matter what I eat. Just choose something for me, okay?"   
    He nodded and called for a waiter to place their orders. Ten minutes later, a platter of fresh pancakes, eggs, coffee, and an orange sat in front of each of them.   
    Relena stared, astonished by the display in front of her, "But, Master Heero! This is _exactly_ what the kitchen chef prepared for you this morning!" she exclaimed.   
    "I know," was his simple, yet mysterious reply. Picking up his knife and fork, he started away at his breakfast.   
    She sighed, knowing she'll never understand the way his mind works. Giving up any further questions, she too picked up the utensils and began to eat.   
    Taking a sip from his coffee, Heero couldn't help but smile. He had planned to order the same breakfast that was originally meant for him that morning, simply because he felt like eating them. The only reason he took her out to eat was that he needed a reason to get himself and Relena out of the mansion so that distractions wouldn't get in the way. So far, his mission had been unsuccessful, but the morning wasn't over yet. He was determined to complete the task, no matter what it took. Unfortunately, he didn't know it would take so much. 

  
*~*~*

  
    Breakfast was eaten and the bill was paid (a whooping $48.56 plus tips made it well over $50) and after withstanding Relena's lecture on budgeting, Heero had come up with a way to extend their trip. From what he learned in the restaurant, he had thought of the perfect place to take her…the library. It would be a good place to start, actually, because Relena would realize what she was missing when she could not read and besides, he had a few books of his own to return.   
    It took them a while to locate the car since the parking lot was nearly full. Heero unlocked the door and Relena stepped in, pulling on her own seatbelt this time. Then Heero opened a compartment in the car and took out two books.   
    "Hold them," he instructed, while going over to the driver's side of the car.   
    Relena obeyed and held the books protectively; her eyes scanning the front cover longingly. Oh, how she wished she could read these words! Gently, like a fragile antique, she thumbed through the pages, with a wistful look on her face.   
    Heero couldn't help but smirk. He had expected her reaction to be like this, but he pretended not to notice and started up the car. "Hope you don't mind if we stop by the library to return a few books," he said.   
    Relena shrugged, "you're the boss."   
    He winced as her comment indicated that she was still a bit angry with him. They sat in silence as he drove. After a while, Relena sighed deeply. Still gently thumbing through the pages of the books that she held in her hands, she murmured softly, "I wish I knew how to read. I wish I could understand the stories that these pages hold. I do not want to be illiterate anymore, Master Heero, can you please teach me to read?"   
    Heero had anticipated this request. Nodding, he said, "Alright, I'll teach you, but you have to promise you'll work hard."   
    "You will? Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! I promise I will work hard!" she cheered excitedly. Without thinking, she flung herself on Heero and gave him a big hug.   
    Heero smiled, "Now get off, before I change my mind," he threatened jokingly.   
    She did as she was told, blushing as she just realized what she had done. She mumbled a bleak apology and continued cheering silently to herself.   
    When they arrived at the library, Heero quickly dropped the books off and returned to the car, where Relena sat eagerly.   
    "When can we start?" she asked.   
    "As soon as I figure out where you are. Now, have you learned any reading at all?" he asked.   
    Relena thought back. "My brother Milliardo, taught me how to read the alphabet when I was younger…does that count?"   
    Heero nodded idly. "Yes, that will do fine," he confirmed. Then changing the subject, he asked, "Do you miss your brother a lot?"   
    "Oh yes, I miss him terribly, but he wouldn't want me to miss him. I have to move on," she explained, giving him a weak look. She always seemed so sad and distant whenever the topic of her past came up.   
    "Where is he now?" he asked sympathetically.   
    Surprised, Relena blurted out, "At the cemetery of course! At the St. Paul's Church cemetery. Where else would he be?"   
    "Do you wish to visit him again?" he offered.   
    Relena looked at him oddly. Did he think that Milliardo could still be alive even though she told him he wasn't? "I guess, if you wouldn't mind, "she said timidly at last.   
    "Not at all," replied Heero, as he braked the car and drove the opposite direction to the church. 

  
*~*~*

  
    The cemetery was dark, gloomy, and full of secrets. The eerie atmosphere surrounded this home for the spirits of the deceased. Each undisturbed tombstone marked the door of each home where the wandering ghosts rested. The uncanny feeling of the presence of the supernatural was enough to send shivers down anyone's spine.   
    Relena knew exactly where her brother lay, for she had buried his lifeless body with her own two hands. He rested not to far from the entry gates, marked by bare plank of wood that was erected upright to mark the location of the grave. "Oh Milliardo!" she gasped all of a sudden, kneeling in front of the wood. "I have followed your wishes and found a very kind family whom I can work for and they are very kind to me. Please be happy, wherever you are." A tear fell from her eye to the soft soil that lay around the ground.   
    Heero empathized with her. He knew how it was like to lose a loved one. His eye caught the sight of the wood. Is that the "tombstone" that marked Relena's brother's grave? How would anyone know? It didn't even have written words on it! "Relena, if I may, I would be more than glad to assist you in purchasing a tombstone with a proper memorial for your brother," he asked kindly.   
    Relena looked at him with an expression of pure joy. No one has ever offered to that for her before. Actually, she hadn't received many gifts throughout her lifetime. Knowing that someone would be kind enough to help not only her, but also her brother too, gave her a deep sense of gratitude. "Oh, would you? That would mean so much to me! Thank you!" she breathed excitedly.   
    Heero nodded and went to fetch the tombstone engraver. He returned with an elderly man. "Relena, go with this man and give him all the details he ask for and you wish to have on your brother's memorial," he instructed. They left, and Heero was left standing alone in front of where Relena's brother lay. Perfect. Just the way he wanted it. He needed a word with him.   
    "Milliardo Peacecraft," he began in a sparse whisper, "Your sister is safe with me. All I ask is that you give the assurance that I may stay by her side and protect her from now on. Give me your sister, as my wife and I shall protect her with my life. She is as precious to me, as you are to her, and I would never let any harm come to her. Thank you." He bowed just before Relena and the tombstone engraver returned.   
    "It will be ready by tomorrow," he said.   
    Heero nodded his approval and handed him the money. "Come on, Relena, we need to get going now," he informed.   
    "Hold on a second," she protested, stopping him in his tracks. "Thank you very much, mister. You don't know how much you have helped me," she told the old man.   
    "Glad to be of service," he replied with a bow and left.   
    "And Milliardo…" her voice wavered as she turned back to her brother. I'm so happy you now your memory will now be preserved in stone. Please be at peace and at rest. I will always remember you," she whispered, tears brimming to the top of her eyes, but she brushed them away before they could fall. "We can go now, Master Heero."   
    Heero gazed at her worriedly, and then lead the way to the car. Once seated, Heero took out a tissue and handed it over to her, "People you love will never leave you as long as you still love them. Remember him, and he'll forever remain in your heart," he said, trying to comfort her.   
    Relena sniffed and gratefully took the offered tissue and wiped away any tears that escaped. Abruptly, a wave of emotion swept through her and she threw herself on Heero in a warm embrace. Unable to contain herself, she let her tears out and sobbed into his chest.   
    Heero was taken by surprise, but he did not resist. Instead he hugged her back.   
    "Thank you so much, Master Heero, for everything you've done for me, and all the comfort you gave me when I was sad. I don't know how I'll ever repay you, but I promise you, I will someday," vowed Relena in between sobs. She drew herself closer to his body.   
    Heero hugged her tighter and absent-mindedly began to stroke her hair. "Shhh… it's all right. You don't have to cry," he murmured soothingly.   
    Finally, Relena's senses came back to her. She stifled her sobs and broke their hug. "I…I'm sorry, Master Heero. I don't know what came over me. I don't want to bother you," she apologized and sat back in her seat, pulling the seatbelt over her.   
    Giving one final worried glimpse of her, he did the same. 

  
*~*~*

  
    They sat in silence as Heero drove. He just drove, not knowing exactly where his destination would be, but he knew for sure that he would not be taking her back. He couldn't, not without doing what he had set out to do in the first place. 'Why am I such a fool?' he cursed himself once again. It had been the perfect moment, she was in her arms and he was in hers, if only he had been quick enough to say something constructive! 'Why couldn't I have been more assertive?' he asked himself. Sometimes he hated the way he reacted to certain situations but he just couldn't help it. He had to think of his next move and fast.   
    "Relena, how would you like it if I take you somewhere so you can relax and get your mind off things?" he offered, desperately trying to extend the trip.   
    Curiously, Relena looked at him momentarily. 'That's odd…if I hadn't known better, I'd say he was trying to delay this little adventure,' she thought, but shrugged and declared the possibility to be impossible. "That would be a great idea. Where did you have in mind?"   
    "The beach," he replied. 

  
*~*~*

  
    As Heero pulled the car into an empty parking space, Relena noticed how serene the beach was. The atmosphere, so calm and peaceful and the waves of the ocean could be heard miles away. She took a deep breath and released again slowly so that she could almost taste the purity of the seaside air. "Wow…" she whispered in awe, "So this is how a beach looks like! Where are all the other people?"   
    "It's too early in the morning for people to be here, and besides it's too cold in the morning. A beach is meant for people to relax, to soak up the sun, and to simply have fun. Most people are probably still sleeping," he answered, turning off the car engine and pocketing the key. "C'mon."   
    Relena stepped out of the car and stretched her arms. "What a wonderful place the beach is! I feel so free!" she exclaimed openly.   
    Heero smirked at her pleasure. "I thought you might like it here. I used to come here all the time when I was younger. It gave me time to think by myself. It allowed me to tune out the outside world and enter a world where only I existed," he explained remotely, "It was my escape portal." He moved, walking away from the car so they could start their exploration of the beach. Relena followed beside him.   
    "Escape? Escape from what?" she asked curiously. This was the first time she had ever heard anything about his past. She was intrigued and wanted to know more about why he is the way he is. "From the mansion; from the pressures of being a son of the most prominent family in the land. You know, Relena, being wealthy isn't always as easy as everyone thinks it is. My father always said, "With great power comes responsibility." I didn't want that responsibility and really considered running away for a while. Then I realized how selfish I was being by thinking of running away without even considering about my family first and how worried they would be if I left. So that's why I'm still here now," he said, almost sadly.   
    "Good for you! Running away from your problems is never the right answer. You can never run away from them, just like you can't stop the course of day by turning your face away from the light. Still, I don't know why you're complaining so much. Your life couldn't have been any worse than how I grew up," she stated blatantly.   
    "So we can draw the conclusion that life, no matter who's life, is difficult to live, but that shouldn't stop us from living it, right?"   
    "Yup! Then we're agreed," she said with a bright smile and a curt nod. She couldn't believe it! She and Heero were actually making conversation and getting along! That was definitely something to rejoice about! But, she couldn't help wondering, why was he turning over a new leaf? Did he want them to be friends? Whatever it was, Relena didn't care. She was just so happy that Heero had opened up to her. Now she could pinpoint the source of his coldness: his solitude. He didn't seem so bad to her anymore. Knowing why he acted this way helped her to understand him. She didn't hate him anymore; in fact, she wanted to be his friend. She wanted to know more about his past, but she didn't want to break the newly formed bond that has just been discovered, so she kept quiet and waited for him to reveal his own secrets.   
    Heero was surprised at his own ability to be sincere. He had not once yelled or snapped at her since the trip to the cemetery. It was a power he never knew he had in him. He was also shocked that he had actually opened up a bit about himself to her. Never to anyone, not even Duo or the guys, had he ever revealed how he used to feel in the past. 'What is it about this girl that makes him feel so different?' he wondered to himself. "There's something about her that makes me feel like I can tell her anything and trust that she'll keep it safe, but what?' Heero knew it was probably the emotion called "love", but for some strange reason, he didn't hate it. He truly enjoyed Relena's company and was content that they were finally alone together and making progress. To his dismay, this moment of peace wasn't to last much longer…   
    Since both of them were so wrapped up in their thoughts, neither of them noticed a little girl approaching them. She was scrawny, at least, thinner than the average child, and couldn't be any older than Rosabelle. Her clothes were rags, her face and skin was filthy, and her hair was tangled in a big clump. In her hands, she carried a rusty pail that seemed to contain something.   
    'This was how Relena looked when she first arrived at our mansion…' thought Heero empathetically.   
    Relena saw her and smiled warmly. "Why, hello! Who might you be?" she asked kindly.   
    "I'm Diana," she said timidly, her bright green eyes sparkling at Relena.   
    Relena kneeled so that she was level with the little girl. "Diana. That's a beautiful name," she commented.   
    Diana beamed and held out the pail in front of her. They could now clearly see that it contained a bunch of assorted seashells. "Please, Miss, help me. Buy some seashells so that I can help my mommy. She is very sick and I need to take her to the doctor," she begged. Her eyes reflected her innocence.   
    Relena glanced at her sadly. She could easily relate to Diana. Her situation was almost exactly the same as hers. She opened the small purse she had brought along with her to see how much money she had brought with her. There was only a ten and five dollar bill. "May I ask, how much are you willing to charge for a shell?" she asked.   
    "Ummm…it doesn't really matter to me as long as I enough money to take my mommy to see the doctor. It's up to you, lady," she answered. Her eyes light up as Relena's question brought hope to her heart.   
    "Well, in that case, how about a dollar a shell? I'll take fifteen please," she declared, handing over the money to Diana.   
    Diana stared at the money that was being given to her. It had been so long since anyone bought a shell. There wasn't a need to. Plus, the most that anyone ever bought was one or two shells, but never fifteen shells all at once! This was definitely quite a surprise! "Oh thank you so much!" she squealed with glee, setting the bucket down on the ground in front of Relena, "You may choose the shells you want," she instructed.   
    "All right," grinned Relena, as she started roaming through the variety of seashells. She was happy to have made a difference in someone else's life.   
    While she was busy taking one shell out after another, she didn't notice Heero take Diana back some distance so that they could talk without being heard. Then he reached for his wallet and pulled out some money. Lowering his voice, he explained his intentions to the curious, young girl. "I would like to buy _all_ of your shells. This should cover the costs," he whispered, handing over to her a hundred dollars. "Take your mother to a hospital and the rest is for you and your mother to spend as how you wish."   
    A tear fell from her eyes. She had never been shown this much generosity from anyone in her life! People usually shunned her, thinking she carried some contagious disease or they just ignored her as if she was invisible. However, these two strangers showed more than generosity to her, they showed her kindness and respect, and that was something she knew she would never be able to repay them for. "Thank you so much!" she whispered softly, a wide grin spreading across her face.   
    "Don't thank me, thank Relena," stated nodding over to the young woman who was still pulling out shells.   
    Diana quietly looked at him, and then at Relena. She could see it in his eyes…she could see the emotion in his eyes. "You…you love her, don't you?" she asked, shyly.   
    Heero seemed surprised by her words, but didn't argue her conclusions. He simply nodded.   
    "Then you should tell her. I'm sure she loves you too."   
    "I will. Now go and help your mother," he said, trying to avoid any more questions from her.   
    "Goodbye, and thank you again!" She waved and scurried into the distance.   
    Heero smiled as a warm feeling overwhelmed his heart. He felt good by doing a good deed for other people. He meandered back to Relena, who was still oblivious to the fact that Heero had just purchased the entire bucket of shells.   
    "You know, you would take an eternity to choose a shell, so why not just buy the whole bucket?" he asked, pretending nothing has changed.   
    Relena looked up to face him. "I would if I had brought more money. I'm such and idiot, why didn't I?" she cursed herself. "Hey, where's Diana?" She had just noticed that something was different.   
    "Gone."   
    "Gone? What do you mean gone? Doesn't she want her shells back?" she questioned.   
    "Nope. I bought them all."   
    Relena stared at him open-mouthed. Did she hear what she thought she heard? "What? You…bought…all?" she stuttered in shock.   
    "Yeah, so pick them up and let's go."   
    Relena stared at him for a few more seconds. He never used to donate money to charities or give money to those living on the streets so when did he start? This was something new. She smiled, though, pleased that they were able to help Diana out. "You really do have a good heart, Master Heero, even if you don't show it most of the time. I bet you don't even know you do," she pointed out.   
    Heero frowned at her comment, "Just don't go blabbing it out to anyone. I have a reputation to keep," he told her sternly. He didn't like being considered as a "kind" person. It made him soft and weak. It just wasn't his style, even though on the inside he was as good as gold.   
    'Whatever,' thought Relena, disbelieving. Quickly she threw the shells that she had already taken out back into the pail and picked it up by the handle.   
    They continued their little walk and talk. "So, when did you get so interested in seashells?" Heero questioned. He already knew the answer, but he just wanted to make conversation.   
    "Well, I'm not really interested in them, but they are nice to look at, don't you think?" she joked, grinning at Heero, but when his mouth didn't even twitch, she let out a big sigh, "It's not me, it's Diana. She reminds me so much of myself. The situation, the circumstances…it's like a reoccurring nightmare. We both had a sick loved one with no money for a doctor and we both sold useless things that could have easily been picked up off the ground by anyone. I had to make this nightmare end. I wanted Diana to have a chance to live and grow up like normal girls do and are supposed to. I wanted to give her a chance to save the life of a loved one," she explained softly, "The chance I never had…" she added, her voice, distant and vague, as if she was reminiscing her own past.   
    Heero nodded in agreement. He didn't know what to say. He knew of her past, but he didn't know that she held that much passion when the topic came up. He decided to change the subject. "What are you going to do with all those shells?"   
    She gave him an inward glance. "Well, technically, they're all yours since you paid for all but 15…" she said matter-of-factly.   
    "Nope, I paid them for you, so now you claim full ownership."   
    A small laugh escaped her lips. "Well in that case, I don't really know what I'm going to do with them. I guess I can't bring them back, could I?"   
    Heero shook his head. "Mother would _kill_ me if she saw that mess."   
    Relena laughed again, harder this time, seeing the truth of his words. The bucket was quite old. Rust and mould grew on its steel covering and who knows what is also in there besides seashells. "No, I guess not. She pondered at the predicament for while, and then an idea came to her. Excitedly, she grabbed Heero's wrist and rushed up closer to the sea, dragging Heero, who was trying to keep up. She stopped at the seashore and reached down to pull of her shoes. Throwing them aside, she carefully stepped into the ocean. It felt good to feel the cool waters flow through her toes.   
    Heero watched her curiously from dry land, still astonished from her bold move, by dragging him to an unexpected location.   
    Setting down the bucket, she reached in, pulled out a shell and threw it into the ocean!   
    "What are you doing?" he asked, looking at her as if she had gone insane. He had paid a hundred dollars for those shells and what does she do with them? She goes and throws them into the damn ocean!   
    "Throwing seashells into the ocean. What does it look like? Now are you gonna help me or are you just going to stand there?" she said, in a teasing tone of voice. She couldn't help but let out a small giggle at the look of annoyance on his face. She explained her intentions more clearly, "Seashells belong in the ocean. I'm just simply returning what the seas have lost over the years. By doing so, we are also returning the homes of little sea creatures that live and depend on the shell to survive. That way, your purchase won't go to waste because it helps more living things than just Diana." She threw a few more shells.   
    Heero smiled when her back was turned. Once again, he was shown the bigness of her heart and the foolishness of his own. Taking off his shoes, he stepped into the water and helped her scatter the shells into the ocean. "Who's the kind-hearted one now?" he remarked in an almost teasing fashion. He skipped a shell far into the distance. It was strange, seeing this side of Heero Yuy, and yet, reassuring.   
    Relena flushed. That little comment affected her in ways he would never know. She rarely received compliments, but she was happy when she did. Of course, she wasn't going to tell anyone, especially not him. Instead she concentrated on sending seashells out to sea.   
    When the bucket was less than half empty, something that glinted brightly caught Relena's eye. She reached in a pulled out a gorgeous, shiny, light blue shell. One thing was for sure: it was definitely different from the other shells. She wondered why she hadn't noticed it until now. "What a beautiful shell!" she exclaimed, which caught Heero's attention.   
    He glanced at her and sure enough, the shell in her hands was different from the others.   
    Relena clasped her hands over the shell and held it close to her chest. Looking up at Heero, she declared, "I'm going to keep this shell as it will be a memory of this wonderful morning you have shared with me. I shall never forget it. It will also be a symbol of out newfound friendship. I hope we will always remain good friends. Carefully, she pocketed her treasure in her purse.   
    Well, that was about as refreshing as diving into a pool with no water. Was that really how she felt? Did she really want them to be just "friends"? He hoped not, but he had to say what he had to say fast because he was losing his nerve. He told himself to relax and set his sights on his goal.   
    When the shells were all gone and the bucket was properly disposed of, the two of them attempted to replace their shoes on their feet, but found it quite difficult to get rid of the sand at their feet and toes. Heero, who had managed to get both his shoes on without too much trouble, watched in amusement as Relena hopped up and down, trying to dust off the bottom of her foot, only to accidentally drop it and dirty it again. Heero held out a hand to offer support and she gladly accepted. Leaning on him, Relena finally got both shoes on her feet. Soon they were both ready to move on with the tour of the beach.   
    Heero decided that it was time. He had to do it soon, since the more he thought about it, the more it seemed like a bad idea. Taking a deep breath, he pushed aside insecurities he still had and began. 'Here goes nothing,' was his final thought. "Relena, there's something I've been meaning to tell you…" he paused.   
    She looked up at him, "Hmm? Oh yeah, yesterday you wanted to say something to me. I forgot. Well, go ahead now, Master Heero," she said, prodding him forward.   
    "It's just that…that…" he paused to think of a way to start this, "…that! I do not wish to be your Master anymore."   
    A panicked look came over Relena's face and Heero knew he had chosen the wrong set of words. 'Damn it!'   
    He quickly tried to redeem himself though, "No, I don't mean in that way. I mean, I don't want you to call me "Master Heero" anymore. Please, it's Heero."   
    Relief spread across her face. "Oh, you mean like Rosabelle? You want us to be friends, right. That's very kind of you, Heero," she said, trying out her tongue.   
    Heero winced, "No, that's not what I meant either. I…" he stumbled, "I want us to be more than just friends." There, he said it. Hopefully, it would be enough for her to get a hint.   
    He was wrong.   
    Relena stood, looking bemused. She had a vague idea of what he was trying to say, but had pushed the thought away, proclaiming it to be a misconception. "I'm afraid I don't understand."   
    Heero sighed mentally. She was making it a lot harder than it actually seemed. He decided that his next plan of action would be to just start from the beginning. "I don't know felt the same way before, but I've felt this strong connection between us ever since we first met on your first day here. It's a really strange feeling and I can't describe it," he said. He growled, desperately trying to articulate his feelings. "It's like I was destined to meet you that day. When our eyes met, it took me every ounce of willpower to break our connection. At first, I tried to ignore my feelings because I didn't know what it was and was scared to tell you. However, they just wouldn't go away and I could feel them grow stronger each day. It developed into so much more," he paused and when he spoke again, his tone of voice became dark, "and then, on that night when Mark tried to…to…_touch_ you…" he hung his head down and stared at the ground, "I couldn't bear it. I just couldn't stand by and watch you get hurt any more. I realized that the feeling that I had so trapped within me was the one called "love". It was then and there when I vowed that I was going to make it my duty to be your protector and protect you from any more harm you may come across. You mean so much more to me, Relena, and I'm not going to let anyone hurt you like that again," he proclaimed strongly. He paused to sigh, "What I'm trying to say is that I want you to stay by my side forever, so that I can protect you. Relena, are you willing to become my wife?" he asked, more confidently than he had expected. He couldn't believe what he had just said. He hadn't planned to ask that at all, it just popped out. But, the damage had been done; he left it to be since it was what he wanted. Now all he had to do was wait for her response.   
    Relena stopped short. The first thought that came to mind was, 'What the hell?!', as she stared at him in complete confusion and utter shock. Did her ears deceive her? Had she heard correctly? Did Heero Yuy just propose to her? Silence grew between them as Relena, still in a state of surprise, tried to let this sink in.   
    Heero, noticing her expression, quickly added to his proposal, "But of course, not right away, but after a few years when we're both older. I need your promise, Relena, that you'll be there when the time comes," he explained looking earnestly into her deep azure eyes.   
    Relena was speechless. Never in her wildest dreams, had she ever imagined that Heero, of all people, to propose to her. Yet, there he was, standing in front of her, anticipating her answer. She didn't know what to say or do. Her voice seemed lost in all this and her mind seemed to fail her as well too. Once she could speak again, and once she had everything straightened out everything within herself, thoughts began to run through her mind as she remembered who she was and whom she was with. This was no ordinary person. He was the son of the Yuys, the most powerful and influential company in the country. How could she possibly compare to that? She took a step back.   
    "I…I can't. It'll never work out. We live in different worlds that can never mix. How can someone so powerful and wealthy like you marry a common servant? It'll never work out. Besides, you said so yourself, I'm just an "object" of no value. How can someone marry an object?" she asked in an almost cynical way.   
    Ouch. He knew that his words would come back and bite him someday. "I wasn't in a good mood that day. You se, Relena, I've never been good at expressing my feelings with anyone before, until you came along. The song you sang on the first day, it was so touching that it affected me. I didn't know what the feeling that I felt towards you was called, so that's why I hated you, but know I know, it's love. I was suspicious of you since you had the ability to make me feel so different, so…lost. I was angry when I said that you were just an "object", and I'm sorry. You're not an object, you're a human girl; a living, breathing, beautiful girl whom I love, but the question is, do you love me?"   
    She stood, taken aback, as she racked her brain for an answer. Did she love him? She really didn't know herself. Sure, she did felt a connection towards him in the beginning, but that couldn't have been love, could it? "I…I don't know," she answered, truthfully, "but…but the Mistress…she'll never allow it," she protested.   
    "I'm planning to see Father and Mother tomorrow morning. I know my mother very well. She won't turn you down so easily," he assured.   
    "But…I have nothing to offer you."   
    "That's not true, you have your love, and that's what counts, even you said so yourself." It was too late, he had accidentally blurted out information she wasn't supposed to know.   
    Relena frowned. "When have I said that?" she questioned. She didn't recall ever saying that in front of him, only Hilde.   
    "Er…that doesn't matter. The point is you can offer me your unconditional love and I'll be content with that," he said, trying to cover his mistake.   
    "I'm not even sure I can give you that…"   
    "Well, I don't need your answer now. Think about it, I'll be awaiting your reply tomorrow, but now we should be heading back," he said, checking his watch. He turned to leave, but Relena stopped him in his tracks.   
    "Master Heero?"   
    "Heero," he corrected, turning his head to face her.   
    "Why? Why me? Of all the people in the world, why did you choose me?" she asked, with a saddened look on her face.   
    A loving look came in his eyes. "Because you're you. You're special, Relena, and you know it. Because you were the only one who could affect my emotions so greatly. And lastly, because you understand me." 

  
*~*~*

  
    The ride back was unusually quiet. It was awkward, now that Relena knew of how Heero really felt, for her to sit next to him. She edged as far as possible from him and looked down at her hands in her lap. She couldn't face him, nor did she want to.   
    Heero concentrated on driving and didn't say anything because he did not want to influence her decision any more than he already had. He did, however, gin to himself, satisfied that he had finally told her the truth. 'Mission complete,' he thought to himself.   
    Relena soon became deep in thought. 'Why did he have to put me into this situation? He always seems to know how to make my life miserable!' she thought bitterly of the man beside her. 'Marry him? I barely even know him and he expects me to marry him? Sure, I've been working for him for a few months now, but that doesn't mean we know each other well enough to tie the knot. I'm not even sure how I feel about him! One minute he's warm and friendly, and the next, he's as cold as ice! I don't think I can live forever with someone who can change moods wit the snap of a finger. For all I know, he's a spoiled, arrogant, pompous, quick-tempered brat since that's what I get from him ninety percent of the time,' she fumed silently, glaring out the window at the scenery whipping by. The outside world seemed only like a blur at the speed they were going in. Gazing out the window at her own reflection, she watched as her hard, furrowed expression melted away as a memory occurred to her. 'Then again, he really is a kind-hearted person,' she thought of Diana, 'and he did apologize for all the mean things he had said and done."   
    A smile broadened on her face as her hand absent-mindedly reached up and rested on her cheek. She could still feel his warm touch on her cheek as she remembered the time he applied medication on her cheek after slapping her brutally. Reality snapped her back into place and she quickly withdrew her hand as she fought the urge to blush. It was a good thing she was facing the window, or she wouldn't live down the embarrassment. 'That was so long ago, so why do I still have it stored in my memory? Why can't I forget his touch?' she wondered, frowning to herself. Then the pieces of the puzzle fell into place. Of course, that had to be it! The feelings that attracted her to him when they first met and the feeling of warmth and security when she was around him…that was all the evidence she needed. She really _was_ in love with Heero!   
    Her eyes grew wide in realization as her jaw dropped in surprise. Her face was beet red and she felt hotter than the sun. Suddenly, the trees whipping by became the most interesting things on Earth. 'When did this happen? When did I start falling in love with him? How can I fall in love with him? A servant can not love her Master!' Questions and doubts rolled around her head until it began to hurt.   
    As they drew nearer to home, she began to calm and relax herself down. She acknowledged the fact that she really was in love. 'I guess Hilde was right; there is such a thing as "love at first sight". I've just been in denial of my feelings this whole time,' she told herself, 'but love isn't the same thing as marriage. Marriage requires much more commitment that I don't think I can handle. Can I become his wife? Should I? Can I promise him a future for us?' 

  
*~*~*

  
    When the car had pulled to a stop at the front of the estate, Relena hastily unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door to leave. She had enough of this and really didn't want to stay with Heero anymore. She wanted to do some thinking alone and plus, her head was hurting. But before she could step entirely out of the convertible, Heero grabbed her wrist and held her back. She whipped around and their eyes met.   
    "Today, at the restaurant, you asked me what "aishiteru" meant. Now, I'll tell you. It means "I love you" in Japanese, and I wasn't lying then and I'm not lying now. I really do love you, Relena," he said, kissing her hand gently.   
    A surprised look came over her face, but she didn't resist. For one thing, her body had gone completely numb and weak so she was pretty much defenceless. For another, she liked the feel of his warm lips brushing over her skin. When he released her, she got out of the car and closed the door.   
    "I'll see you later, then. Goodbye for now, and please consider my proposal," he said and drove of into the distance.   
    Relena waved. "Goodbye Heero," she whispered to thin air. "Aishiteru…" 

  
*~*~*

Author's Notes: _Sigh_… what a sweet ending, don't you think? I worked really hard on this part so I hope you all liked it. This one took me longer than expected, but hey, at least it's out, right? Can you believe that this chapter was originally planned to be _longer_ than what it is now? It's true, I've chopped of a part of this chapter and I'm gonna make it a separate chapter because this one was way too long. Besides, I wanted this to end like how it did. A note to all readers: I will never discontinue any fics that I write, unless there's a legitimate reason; so don't think that I've stopped writing.   
Disclaimer: I disclaim any characters that aren't mine. (That was simple enough, ne?) 


	8. To Love, or Not to Love?

What Matters Most   
By: Lady Sapphire 

Author's Notes: I think there was a bit of misunderstanding in my last chapter. When I said it was the ending, I meant the ending of the chapter! I received some reviews telling me to make a sequel, well the bad news is, I am not through with this fic yet! There's a least three more parts to go. I mean, if that really were the ending of a fic, I'd be bugging the heck out of the author to complete it since that is hardly what I call an ending. The problems weren't even solved, so it couldn't be a proper ending. Another thing a reviewer brought up was the fact that Heero was too young to be driving! Sometimes, when inspiration strikes, I usually jot down my ideas with out even thinking about it first. In spite of this, I am going to change their ages. Heero, Relena, Duo, Hilde, and anyone else who was 15, is now 19. Mark is 22, although I don't think I ever stated his age before, just the fact that he was older. Now they can drive and their older ages might be some use to me later on. In any case, I'm sorry for the confusion and here is the next instalment to the fic. Hope you enjoy! (Yes, I know, cheesy title! :P)

Chapter 7: To Love, or Not to Love?

    A weak moan escaped Relena's troubled lips as she ambled through the courtyard, trying to return to the manor. A hand gripped her forehead, which was creased with worry. Heero had dropped her off at the front gates and then left for school. As her feet unconsciously moved her forward, she tried to reason with her mind to think of a solution to her dilemma. None came to her.   
     'There has to be a mistake. That cannot possibly be his true feelings. He's probably just not himself today. Heero used to be so cold and uncaring. How could he have changed so much and so sudden?' she pondered to herself, still trying to deny the truth. But, deep in her heart, she knew it was futile to avoid the fact any longer. She was in love with Heero Yuy.   
    This realization wasn't new to her, therefore there was no shock in it, however, the question that troubled her still remained unequivocal. Why me? Yes, those two words were the cause of all her troubles. Why did he have to choose her out of every girl in the world?   
    The other day ago, while Heero was away, she was running a few errands for the Master and she accidentally overheard Duo and another guard talking to each other. The guard was to deliver a letter to Heero from the Duchess Isabella. Duo took it instead since Heero wasn't here. Now, the letter could have concerned any issue, but in Relena's current paranoid state, she assumed it was a love letter. 'How can I compare to a Duchess? Why would he choose a common, ordinary girl, a servant, nonetheless, over a Duchess?' She was getting more and more doubtful of herself with each passing thought.   
     "Because you're you. You're special, Relena, and you know it," Heero's kind, heart-warming words ran through her mind, but only to have them put down. Relena snorted. "Me? Special? Hah! What's so special about me? What do I have that others don't?" she challenged to thin air. She wasn't aware that she was speaking out loud.   
    Relena groaned and gripped her head again, trying to steady herself. The complexity of this emotion was giving her an appalling headache. 'I can't take much more of this, I'm going to explode! I need to let it out. I need to tell someone,' she told herself. A smile broadened across her face, as she knew the perfect person that would help her solve this predicament. She hurried back inside the house. 

  
*~*~*

  
    Hilde was already up and fixing her hair when she heard a faint rapping sound at her door. Puzzled, she got up to see who could be visiting her so early in the morning. On the other side of the door, she found a very troubled Relena, telling from the disdain look on her face.   
     "Rel! What are you doing here? Is there something wrong?" she questioned worriedly.   
    Relena entered the room and closed the door behind her. "Hilde, what am I going to do? Tell me, what am I _supposed_ to do? What do I say to him? Give me an answer, please!" she blurted out frantically. She didn't even realize that she hadn't explained the situation to her best friend yet.   
     "Calm down, Relena! Now, what is it? You know I will help you anyway I can, just tell me what's wrong," she consoled. Her worried expression deepened seeing her like this. What could have gotten her so upset?   
    Relena gathered herself. She told herself to be calm and took a deep breath before spilling out the entire story: about how Heero told her he loved her and how she realized that she also loves him too but can't say so.   
    When she was finished telling her story, Hilde, surprisingly, was trying to suppress a grin from spreading ear to ear. "So he finally found the guts to confess," she mumbled softly, unintentionally, but it was too late.   
     "What?" Relena asked, confusedly. Then she put two and two together. Of course! Why hadn't she thought of it before? The weird noises from Hilde's closet yesterday, Heero somehow knowing her views on love, and now Hilde commenting on Heero's confidence…it all made sense now. Hilde had let Heero (and probably Duo was involved) stake out in her closet so that they could eavesdrop on her and Hilde's conversation! Her eyes grew wide in shock and disappointment. "Hilde! It was you! You were involved in this! How could you do this to me? Why? I thought you were my friend…" Relena's voice was barely a hurt whisper. She felt so betrayed and alone. Glancing away from her friend's eyes, she started heading for the door.   
     "Relena! Wait! Let me explain!" exclaimed Hilde, almost bursting into tears. How could Relena think she had betrayed her when all she was trying to do was help? "Yes, I admit, I did allow Heero to hide in my closet, but the only way for him to find out how you truly care about him," she explained, "He's loved you for some time now and wanted some reassurance that you'll love him back once he expressed his feelings for you."   
    Relena thought about this for a minute and then decided, "That was still very inconsiderate of you to let other's listen to our private conversation! What if I had said I hated him? What if I didn't want to love him?" she challenged.   
     "That wasn't my task. My job was to ask you questions about your feelings for Master Heero and to shield him from view. And you know why I agreed to it? Because, Relena, you are my best friend. I can't stay by your side forever, and someday we'll have to go our parting ways. I want to make sure that my best friend has someone else to turn to after I was gone. When I heard Master Heero had an interest in you, I decided that I would help you get together. What more could you want? He's got everything a girl could ever hope for! And he seems to love you very much. Plus, his looks are not bad either," she said with a wink, "He's the perfect soul mate and I don't see why you are complaining."   
    Relena sighed, "What if I _can't_ love him?"   
    Hilde frowned, "What do you mean?"   
     "Just think about it. Do you think the Mistress would accept me into her family with arms wide open? Heero and I are completely different. Just compare where we were born, how we grew up, and our lifestyles. The difference is significant enough to for me to realize maybe we are not meant to be."   
    Hilde shook her head in disbelief, "Don't misjudge the Mistress. She is a very fair and understanding person. She won't turn you down with out a second thought," she reasoned, but was cut off by Relena.   
     "She won't need to. Just the mention of me and I'll be sent packing," replied Relena, disdainfully.   
    Hilde sighed. "Relena, Relena, Relena…" she repeated, shaking her head. "What has happened to you? You've changed. What happened to the old Relena whom I used to know? Have you forgotten all of our little talks? About how our Prince Charmings should act, look and be like if we ever meet him? Well, I think yours has arrived and he matches everything you could have ever hoped for. I remember you telling me that as long as you love one another, any obstacles that may stand in the way can be overcome. So whatever became of that belief?" inquired Hilde, almost daring her to answer. She was sick of seeing her friend wallow in her own self-doubt.   
    Relena glanced at Hilde's stern expression. Deep down, she knew that the raven-haired girl was right. Those were her exact words. But how could she ever apply them to the real life situation she was in now? She tried to come up with an argument, but all she could stammer out was, "I…I…"   
     "You what? You know what I'm talking about. Face the truth: those were your opinions. He loves you and you love him and love is all that should matter," reasoned Hilde.   
     "But…" protested Relena.   
     "Do you dare say that you have no feelings, not even the tiniest bit of affection, whatsoever towards him at all?" she inquired, further strengthening her speech.   
    Relena became quiet and stood perfectly still as she contemplated what Hilde had just said. If she answered yes, she would be lying and that wouldn't be true to herself or Hilde. But, if she answered no, then she would be admitting that she did love him, but she really didn't know how she felt about him to this point. So she didn't do anything.   
     "You can't answer that, can you?" asked Hilde, slyly grinning at her friend, "that means you do have some feelings for him, even if it isn't love."   
    Relena fell silent. She couldn't believe that Hilde was using her own beliefs against her. Sure, she was right, that was how she felt, but now…she wasn't so certain. Was it the same situation? How could love be so simple? No, it could never be. That was just wistful thinking. There has to be more than just love. A relationship between Heero and herself just wouldn't work out. Hilde just doesn't understand.   
    All of a sudden, a crucial pang erupted throughout her head. Relena released her pain in a groan, clutching her forehead in the process. "Listen, Hilde, I think I'm going to go lie down for a while and think this through," she informed, getting up to leave.   
    Hilde shot her a worried glance. "Are you sure you're okay? Do you want something for that headache?"   
     "No, it's all right. Besides, you need to get going too. I'll see you later, Hilde," she said, heading for the door. Before she opened the door to leave, she turned and smiled weakly. "Oh yeah, and thanks, Hilde, for listening to me. You really are a terrific friend."   
    Hilde smiled back. "Relena, your choice is up to you, but whatever you decide, I'll be right behind you every step of the way. I'll support you no matter what. I just want the best for you."   
    Nodding, Relena said goodbye and left.   
    Hilde sighed to herself. What was the matter with her friend? She seems changed somehow. 'She used to be so compassionate in her beliefs. Now, because of a real life situation, all her hopes are falling apart,' thought Hilde to herself, a concerned expression endowed upon her face. Exiting the room, she locked the door behind her, and made a silent prayer, 'Please, Relena, please make the right decision…' 

  
*~*~*

  
    With a swift twist of the doorknob, Relena opened and entered her room and locked the door firmly behind her. It was still a mess from rummaging through it this morning, but she didn't care. That was the least of her worries at the current moment. Leaning her weight against a wall for support, she pulled of her sand-covered shoes and threw them aside. She'd clean them later, but right now, she had too much on her mind to worry about shoes. Walking over to her dresser, she untied the ribbon that held her hair together, and shook her head lightly, freeing her locks of hair to hang down like a veil. Laying the satin ribbon on the dresser top, her reflection in the mirror caught her attention. She looked deeply at herself, staring into her own deep azure eyes. It wasn't her. The girl in the mirror wasn't her. She had changed somehow. It was like someone replaced her during her stay at the Yuy residence. A distant melody floated through her head and she began to hum.   
    _"Who is that girl I see, staring straight back at me?   
    When will my reflection show who I am inside?"
_   
    She stopped short. The song had just brought an inquiring thought to her. "Who am I, anyway?" she asked out loud. It was a question that had never occurred to her before. She never knew her parents or relatives. She didn't know where she came from, how she became alone, or how she got the name "Relena Peacecraft". Was that even her real name? She wasn't so sure now. She just knew that she was alive. Milliardo wasn't much help either, when he was still with her. He didn't remember much about their past either, or he just didn't want to reveal it because whenever she asked him, he would change the subject. Now it was too late, she had lost all hope of ever finding out her history…   
    A tear slipped from her eyes and slid down her cheek. She brushed it away and sniffed, so that she wouldn't break out crying. She moved towards her bed, and setting down her purse on the bedside table, she laid herself on the bed.   
     'How could Heero be in love with someone who has no past? Why would he? I'm just…nobody,' she told herself angrily. Frustrated tears erupted from her eyes, despite the fact she was using all her will power to hold them back. 'There are probably millions of other girls out there, each more attractive than I, each one with a stable home, but most of all, each with a history, a family to call their own. So, why does he choose me?' she wondered. She just couldn't stop thinking about it.   
    She sighed hopelessly. 'What is the matter with me? Hilde is right; I have changed. Since one have I become so concerned with love?' she shook her head in disbelief.   
    She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This seemed to clear her mind. She opened her eyes again and found herself staring at the ceiling, as if searching for an answer to her predicament in the tiny dot designs of the ceiling tiles.   
    Then, she remembered the seashell that she had brought home with her from the beach. Carefully removing it from her purse, she gently rested it in the palms of her hands, while fingering every crease and texture upon the pale blue shell's surface.   
    Sighing, she cupped the shell with both her hands and held it close to her chest in prayer-like manner. 'Heero is very sincere to me and he does have a good heart. He would make a great husband a friend…but why can't I bring myself to accept?' This question repeated itself over and over in her head like an old broken record, until she couldn't take it anymore. In one quick movement, she yanked open her dresser drawer and tossed the shell inside, slamming it shut in the end. She turned away. She didn't want to see that shell at that moment, for it only made her think even more.   
    Exhausted, she collapsed on the soft bed. Pulling the covers over her body, she shut her eyes to get some rest, hoping that by the time she awoke, her mind would be clear enough to think of a solution. 

  
*~*~*

  
     "Heero, dear, what's wrong? You barely touched your food! Something on your mind, hun?" asked his mother at the dinner table that evening.   
     "I'm fine, mother," he responded, taking a spoonful of food to prove it.   
    The Mistress's eyes filled with concern at the sight of her younger son. As always, he had an emotionless expression when he entered the dining room, but today, there was also something else. "I know that's not the truth," she said warningly, "Come on, tell me what's bothering you."   
    Heero simply shook his head. "Nothing. Nothing at all."   
     "I know what you need; something we all need. A song!" exclaimed the Mistress, suddenly coming up with an idea. "It's been a long time since I've heard Relena sing." She called for a messenger to deliver the message to the kitchen.   
    Two minutes later, they heard a knock and then the creaking of the heavy, wooden doors. Heero's heart skipped a beat, believing it was Relena. However, when the doors parted, there stood, not Relena, but Hilde.   
     "Hilde? What is the meaning of this?" asked the Mistress in surprise.   
    Hilde curtsied, "Master, Mistress, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but Relena isn't feeling well today. She did not join us for supper and I'm afraid she missed lunch. I do not think would be able to sing this evening," she explained, bowing her head.   
    Just then, a figure appeared behind her. "On the contrary, I feel fine." It was Relena. She had heard that her presence was requested, and hurried down to the dining room. She did not dare defy the Mistress. Not even if her head felt as if it were a time bomb waiting to explode. Not after everything this family had done for her.   
    Hilde spun around, surprised to see her friend up on her two feet and actually wanting to sing. Judging by her appearance, she was not suited for anything but rest, and yet, here she was insisting that she was strong enough to perform. There was nothing Hilde could do now since Relena had spoken. Sighing, she shot her a worried glance and left.   
     "Are you absolutely certain, dear?" questioned the Mistress, with concern in her tone. "By the looks of it, I'd say Hilde wasn't wrong about you."   
    Relena tried to smile, but it came out more like a forced one. Taking a few steps forward, she dipped to greet the family. "I do feel a bit tired," she admitted, "but I can manage it! Honestly, I can!" she protested.   
    The Mistress gave her another worried look before giving in to her, "All right then, if you are absolutely, positively sure you can handle it."   
    Relena nodded and walked in briskly to the other side of the room, eyes not once leaving the ground.   
    Heero's heart panged. Had he done this to her? Had he caused her to be in the depressed state she was in now? 'She's avoiding me,' he thought to himself. He wanted to ask her why, but he couldn't. Not with his family around. He would just have to wait until after she was finished.   
    She could feel his deep, concerned eyes on her skin, burning through like a piece of paper underneath a shard of glass on a sunny warm day. It scarred her skin, leaving no visible marking.   
    Suddenly, she didn't feel so good about singing anymore. She wasn't prepared in her haste, and her headache hadn't completely subsided. She began to wonder if this was a mistake. But it was too late to turn back now. Nevertheless, she had to stay and do what she had to do. She just hoped that a song would come to her soon. Looking up from the ground, she searched the room for inspiration. Then it came to her. As her eyes focused on a window before her, she remembered a song that she knew a long time ago. Stepping forward, she strolled over to the window and placed her hand on the pane. "How lovely the stars are tonight," she commented. Truly, they did seem brighter than usual. Taking a deep breath, she turned to face her eager audience and began her song: 

    _"I've waited all of my life   
    For the day when love appears   
    Like a fairy tale in days gone by   
    He will rescue me from my fears 

    And now I feel him standing close to me   
    And how can I tell him what he means to me   
    My heart stands still --- has he come? 

    Oh starry night   
    Is this the moment I dream of?   
    Oh starry night   
    Tell me, is he my own true love? 

    Every night I think of him   
    Here in my lonely room   
    Waiting for my prince to come   
    Wondering if he'll be here soon 

    And I sit patiently, waiting for a sign   
    And I hope that his heart longs for mine   
    He calls my name, is he the one? 

    Oh starry night   
    Is this the moment I dream of?   
    Oh starry night   
    Tell me, is he my own true love? 

    Oh starry night   
    Is he the one that I dream of?   
    Oh starry night   
    How will I know?   
    Will his love show?   
    Is he my own true love?"

_

    Applause filled the room as Relena concluded her song. She curtsied and walked over to the dining table.   
     "Wonderful, Relena! What a beautiful selection! Your talent is truly exquisite, my dear," exclaimed the Mistress, the commendation bringing a faint tinge of pink to Relena's cheeks.   
     "I thank you, Mistress, and to all of you, as well," she paused to meet each of their gazes with her own. That is, everyone except Heero. "Now, I must request that I leave. I feel a bit light-headed and think that it would be best if a leave," she noted.   
    The Mistress nodded. "Oh yes, of course, you should! Good night now, Relena. Hope you feel better in the morning."   
    Relena bowed her head slightly and walked out of the dining room.   
    Heero fought hard to resist chasing after her and from shouting out. He clenched and unclenched his fists under the table to fight the urge. He knew he had to talk with her tonight, but not right now. Not with everyone around. Not with Mark around. He had to catch up with her fast, before she fell asleep, but he couldn't rush it or it'd seem suspicious.   
    He now ate on his food with a purpose. Chewing as fast as his jaws would let him, he devoured everything on his plate within ten minutes. Arising from his seat, he asked for permission to be excused.   
    His mother gave him a dumbfounded stare. Before Relena arrived, he wouldn't touch even a spoonful of food, and now that she's gone, he suddenly thinks he's in an eating competition! How could that be? What was he hiding? She inspected his plate to make sure it was satisfactory, and then reluctantly nodded her consent.   
    Moving quickly, Heero stood, turned, and pushed his chair in. Coolly, he left the room. Once he had exited the room, he ran down the hall as quickly as he could to the kitchen.   
    That left the rest of his family staring out the door in wonder. "Well, that was odd. Heero seems to be in quite a rush this evening," commented Master Yuy.   
    Mark nodded. 'Too odd, if you asked me…' he added silently to himself. 

  
*~*~*

  
    Heero's sudden appearance at the kitchen startled the kitchen staff. They greeted him properly and quickly moved out of his way as he sought out Hilde.   
     "Master Heero! What are you doing here?" asked a very surprised Hilde, when he found her.   
     "Hurry, give me a tray and Relena's dinner. I'll bring it to her," he commanded.   
    Nodding. She moved without question to prepare the meal.   
     "Hilde? I also want to ask you something. Could you tell me why Relena is acting like this?" attempted Heero. He thought, while he was waiting, he might as well try to get some answers.   
    Hilde sighed and closed her eyes. Should she tell him? How could she betray her best friend again by letting him know? How would she bare the fact? Then again, this isn't a matter of betrayal; this is about love, and it would be selfish not to let him know. She opened her eyes, took a deep breath and spilled out the conversation between her and Relena that afternoon.   
    After hearing her story, Heero could only stand there and blink. The blank look on his face clearly displayed confusion and shock. "How could she think like that? She's got it all wrong. I've got to straighten this out with her," he said firmly. Taking the prepared tray, he thanked Hilde for her help, not only for the food, but for clarifying things about Relena as well. With that, he turned and ran out the door. 

  
*~*~*

  
     'The stars are really pretty tonight,' thought Relena to herself. She was sitting on the floor by the wall, her knees huddled against her chest, glancing longingly at the open window. In her hand, she held her little blue seashell…   
     'Maybe it's Milliardo smiling down on me. His star shines brightly now that he's happy. Then…why can't I be happy too?" wondered Relena. She sighed and played with the delicate-looking shell in her hands. "If only he could spread some of that happiness to me…"   
    Then there was a knock on the door, followed by a voice, "Relena? Are you still awake? It's Heero." He paused to listen for a response.   
    Relena didn't know why she answered. She could have pretended to be asleep or pretended to be busy, but she didn't. Instead, she answered, "Come in, the door's open." There was a pause and then she heard the door click open and in stepped Heero.   
     "Evening, Relena," he greeted, figuring it would be a good place to start.   
     "Good evening," she nodded, returning his greeting, but still she failed to meet his eyes.   
    Heero noted this. "Hilde told us that you haven't had supper yet. Why is that?"   
     "I…wasn't hungry," she lied half-heartedly. She had lost her appetite in spite of her headache, but she had another reason, and that was to avoid him.   
     "I see…" nodded Heero. He suspected that she wasn't telling him the whole truth, but decided to let it pass. "Well, you can't go around with an empty stomach all day. Here, I brought you your supper," he informed and placed the tray the tray on the floor in front of her, then sat down beside her to watch her eat.   
    Speechless, Relena stared at the dishes in front of her for a long moment. She didn't know what to do. Should she eat it? Or not? She wasn't expecting such a gesture from him. Why, she was the one who was supposed to be serving him, not the other way around! Her eyes remained focused on the platter, as if her next step of action was written between the grains of rice.   
    Heero noticed this and beckoned her to eat, "Come on, before it gets cold." He picked up the fork and placed it in her hand.   
    Blinking, she snapped back to reality and accepted his kind offer. "Thank you, M-Heero," she said, quickly correcting herself. Carefully, she began to eat.   
    Heero waited and watched patiently until Relena finished eating. Rising, she picked up the tray. "I'll just go and wash these off. Thanks again, Heero," she told him briefly and headed for the door.   
     "Wait," Heero called out, getting to his feet quickly. He took the tray from her and placed it on the table. "I'll take it with me when I leave. Right now, I want to have a talk with you."   
    Relena's eyes darted from the floor to meet his gaze. '_Talk?!_' she panicked, 'What could he possibly want to say to me? Does he want my decision now?' she wondered. Swallowing a lump in her throat, she questioned, "What about, Heero?"   
    Heero sighed, and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans. Ambling over to the window to gaze out. "This evening, in the dining room, the song you sang for us - it was so compelling. It seemed as if the lyrics applied to you…" he ventured, turning his head slightly to the right, so he could see her in the corner of his eye.   
     "I - "   
     "And not once did you glance in my direction during your presence in the dining room. Answer me this: why are you avoiding me?" he demanded, quite more strongly than he had intended.   
     "I…I'm not!" she spluttered. She was lying, but that was the only answer she could conjure up. She was frightened by this change in his tone.   
     "What is it exactly that you are trying to hide from? What are you afraid of? My brother? With me by your side, I'll make sure he doesn't touch a single hair on your head," he promised, his voice calming down.   
     "No…it's not that," she said softly, and looked away from him.   
    Heero walked up to her and placed both hands on her shoulders. "Then?" he asked sincerely.   
    Relena lifted her face once again to once again meet his strong, piercing eyes.   
    Those eyes. Those same captivating eyes that had froze her in place when they first met. She could see the same emotion in those eyes that she had seen when their eyes first interlocked, and know she knew, she had seen love. However, now, as she gazed helplessly into his normally expressionless eyes, she saw more than just love. She could see a new strength in them, a new determination that told her that his love was true.   
    Averting her gaze, she took a step back out of his grasp. "I…I don't want to hurt you," she said finally, in a faint whisper.   
     "Hurt me? What do you mean by that?" asked Heero, confused by her strange reply.   
    Relena sighed softly and turned so her back was to him. "I'm afraid…that if I …if we be together…I'll end up hurting you somehow…not physically…but some way or another…" she drifted off, unable to say more. She turned to face him again. "I wouldn't be able to bare it if that happened because…because you're my friend!" She then became aware that she was still clutching on to their friendship emblem. She opened up her palm to show him, as if proof of their friendship.   
    Heero had forgotten she had kept this shell. He reached out and gently picked it up. It was warm from her touch, so he instinctively wrapped his own fingers around it so that it would not loose its warmth. Strangely, he could feel a tender warmness spread throughout his body, as if the seashell was magically transferring its warmth into him. This warmth gave him new hope.   
    He stepped towards her. "Listen, nothing will happen to you, me, or anybody else. Nothing will change. You won't hurt me," he reasoned firmly. "Besides," he added, "I don't care what happens to me, so why should you?"   
     "Because I…" she started, without thinking, but stopped in her tracks when she realized what she was about to say. She did not want to admit that she loved him so soon, so she remained quiet. Thank goodness the room was dim, for the colour in her cheeks were slowly rising.   
    Heero didn't seem to notice, though. With a sigh, he said, "Relena, when I decided to love you, I promised myself that I would never let any harm come to you again. Now, it seems that my proposal has been putting a lot on your mind. I don't want to hurt you by forcing you. So, I've decided that I could wait. You may have all the time you need to come to a decision, but I will be awaiting your choice, from now until you think the time is right for you." He took her hand and returned the shell to her hands. Standing, he lingered for a moment or two before picking up the tray and heading for the door.   
     "Good night, Relena. Sleep well," before going out the door.   
    Relena stood frozen, surprised by his last few words. The fact that she didn't have to come to a decision by tomorrow brought her relief, but the fact that she didn't know what her decision would be brought her despair. Yet, the most curious part was when he said that he would wait for her decision. That was the sweetest thing she had ever heard. What's worse is that, she had a feeling deep in her heart that he really would wait for her, even if it were for an eternity. Her eyes grew big and round as she realized this. She couldn't let him waste his whole life like this. What kind of friend would she be? No, she had to make a decision by tomorrow; this was not an option. But, it was so hard!   
    Finally, she gave up thinking altogether and went to get ready for bed. When she was set, she carefully placed the seashell into her drawer beside her bed and turned of the lights.   
    Heaving a sigh, she wandered back to her window to let down the curtains, when she remembered her brother.   
     "What do you think, Milliardo? Should I accept Heero? Or do you think he would regret it later? Oh, how I wish you were here with me now to guide me and tell me what to do…" she said wistfully. "Who am I kidding? People can't come back from the dead," she reminded herself disappointedly.   
     "But you'll _always_ be alive in my heart…" she whispered to the night sky before turning and heading for bed. Pulling the covers over her. She drifted to a wonderful world of dreams and imagination.   
    The winds blew violently that night, whistling through the sky and shaking the leaves off trees. The curtains of Relena's window flapped around viciously, for she had forgotten to shut the window before she went to bed. The winds swirled around the room, playing with Relena's hair as if it were stroking her like a parent does to her child.   
    Relena shivered and pulled the covers tightly over her body.   
    The winds died to a gentle breeze, which brushed over her ear ever so lightly as if it were whispering a secret to her.   
    To those with the imagination, would hear the simple words of the whispering wind: "Follow your heart." And as long as you believe that one will always be alive in your heart, they will always be with you forever. So who's not to say the gust of wind wasn't Milliardo Peacecraft answering his sister's prayers? Not I.   
    It whirled around once more, and then died away as quickly as it came. The room was now as calm as it once was. 

  
*~*~*

Author's note: Okay, so I didn't mean for this one to take so long, but I couldn't help it! With the summer and all, I just couldn't bring myself to write. Well, anyway, it's to be continued, if you wanted to know. School's starting soon, and you all know what that means! The next update won't come fore a loooong time. I apologize in advance. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter (that took me all summer to write, but finally got it finished ^_^). Oh well, *sigh*…  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing = not mine, Song "Oh Starry Night" from Sailormoon = not mine, Story = MINE! ^_~ 'Til next time! 


	9. Acceptance

What Matters Most   
By: Lady Sapphire 

Author's Notes: Please don't kill me!!! :( I am very sorry this is taking so long! I know I've probably lost most of my readers by now, so I won't delay any further. If you want to hear my lame excuses, then it's at the bottom. I won't bore you with them here. 

Chapter 8: Acceptance

    At the first light of dawn, Heero, as anxious as ever, was up and prepared for his meeting with his parents. He did not fear his father or his mother, but he was more afraid of their disapproval. Even now, as he sat awaiting his parents' arrival in the waiting room, he could feel the palm of his hands dampen. Rubbing his hands on his clothes, he let out a soft sigh. He couldn't back out now, no matter the circumstances. He had to show them, once and for all, all the things Relena was, instead of all the things she wasn't. He had to make them see that beneath her exterior, lay a person worth more than all the riches in the world. But, most of all, he had to show them how much she meant to him. With that last thought, his courage picked up, and he was more determined than ever.   
    "The Master and Mistress will see you now…" announced the servant drowsily, as he exited the living room.   
    Heero nodded and entered. He really didn't want to wake anyone up at this hour, but he knew he had to go through with this.   
    The Master and Mistress had been surprised when the servant summoned them with a message from their son. They were just in the process of getting washed and dressed for the day when a knock arrived on their chamber doors. The boy informed them that Heero had requested to meet with them. Puzzled, they consented, and sent the boy to deliver the message.   
    "Heero, good morning, my dear," greeted his mother when he entered. "Did you sleep well?"   
    "Yes, Mother," answered Heero, politely, "Good morning, Mother, Father," he replied back, nodding to address each title to the respective parent.   
    "Hmm, now what is it that you wanted to see us about?" questioned the Mistress, quite intrigued by her son. She had sensed a hint of uneasiness in him.   
    Heero straightened up. This was the moment of truth. It was now or never. Clearing his throat and taking a deep breath, he began. "Father, Mother, I have a very important matter to discuss with you. It concerns my future and the future of another individual," he said softly.   
    "Oh?" questioned his mother, slightly surprised. Heero was never one to reveal his innermost emotions. There was definitely something wrong with this scenario.   
    Heero nodded uncertainly. He had a feeling his mother knew what was on his mind. He continued, "Lately, I have been thinking. I realize I am no longer a child. I want to discuss some important matter with you… namely marriage," he mumbled out uneasily. He did not dare meet their eyes.   
    A moment of silence passed as both parents gave him surprised looks. It took a minute for all this to sink in, but to Heero, it was a lifetime of agony and torture.   
    Was this really Heero Yuy standing before them? Their son was never one who was into this sort of thing. He was never the most open. Yet, there he stood on this fine morning with a request of marriage?   
    Suddenly, the Master erupted into a wave of laughter. "Excellent! This is just excellent!" he bellowed, clapping excitedly.   
    The Mistress smiled knowingly, but she also had an uncertain look about her face. It was almost as she suspected that the whole situation wasn't as "excellent" as her husband thought it was.   
    Heero just stood dumbfounded by his father's sudden outburst.   
    Continuing, his father explained, "You see, son, your mother and I have been discussing marriage for the longest time now and we just recently started looking at some possible wives. We always thought Mark would be the first to be wedded, but if you've already found someone of your liking, then we shall celebrate your marriage first!" said the Master, chuckling. Nudging his wife, he commented, "Funny, how ironic it is. Who'd have thought Heero would become the first to start a family?"   
    She gave him a curt nod and smiled, "Yes, quite…" she murmured. There was still something that did not seem right.   
    "So, Heero, who will be my future daughter-in-law?" questioned his father with a teasing smile. "Is it the Lady Alexandra, the wealthiest young maiden in these parts? Or is it the Countess Caroline? She's a rather attractive young lady. Oh wait, I know, it must be the Duchess Isabella, she's been after you for years! Such a lovely girl, that Isabella is. I know her father very well too. She would make a wonderful addition to our family."   
    Heero cringed. It was true that these girls had been on his case for the longest time, but he hated them all. They were all the same: selfish, spoiled, and conceited. They never looked past one's looks or wealth. All they cared for were their looks, clothes, gossip, the size of their wealth…he doubted they ever did care for him, only his fortune.   
    Secondly, now he knew of his father's high expectations, he was certain that this mission wasn't going to get any easier, but he wasn't giving up. Somehow, he just had to make them see it his way.   
    The master went on about guests, a wedding date, and other details that soon became a blur to Heero.   
    Suddenly, after remaining silent throughout the whole ordeal, the Mistress spoke for the first time. She had been observing and contemplating the situation until now. "Now dear, let's not be too hasty. Hero still has not revealed the name of the young lady who has captured his heart," she said gently to her husband. The Master looked at her as if the answer was obvious, but she paid him no heed. Turning to her son, she asked, "Heero? Might we know her already?"   
    She had a look in her eye that told him she knew what was going on. There was no escape from it. The Mistress always had this uncanny knack for figuring out her sons' intentions.   
    Heero looked down and nodded, "She…she lives in this house…"   
    The Master was about to speak when the unsettling news made him freeze. He shut his mouth promptly and widened his eyes, staring in shock. He was rendered speechless.   
    The Mistress continued interrogating Heero. "And would this young lady be one of the household workers?" she questioned. Once again she had pinpointed the right direction. Hero nodded solemnly.   
    The Master's eyes grew even wider. He opened his mouth to express his anger, but the instrument of his voice was malfunctioning.   
    "And would her name be Relena?" she asked, looking directly into her son's eyes, unblinking. She knew she had him.   
    Heero didn't know why he was surprised, but he was. He shouldn't be, for he knew he could never keep anything hidden from his mother for long. And yet, there he stood, astounded and dazed, unable to summon his voice to reply. His confidence was lost. He was trapped with no way out. Oh, how wonderful it would be if the floor would just crack open and swallow him up.   
    After a moment, Heero managed to calm himself. He let out a sigh, and nodding he answered, "yes mother, Relena is the one that I choose."   
    "The room fell silent. It was almost as if time had stopped turning as the impact of Heero's revelation sunk in.   
    The Master was the first to react. Unfortunately for Heero, his reaction wasn't a very pleasnt one. "WHAT?! What is the meaning of this?!" he roared, rising from his seat. An enraged glare penetrated through Heero's soul.   
    Heero winced inwardly. He knew exactly how his father would react. He was old enough to know by now his father's temperaments and had foreseen this little scene. Thus he now bravely stood against him. Standing his ground, he looked at his superior directly in the eye and repeated, "I wish to marry Relena Peacecraft and hope that you will consent to it."   
    "Most absolutely _NOT!_" confirmed the older Yuy immediately. His wrinkled face was flushed, fury evidently written across it. This is an outrage! A conspiracy! I will not tolerate the mismatch of statuses. It is unheard of! She is not suit this family, therefore you shall do as I command and marry Isabella!"   
    Heero remained unfazed. "I do not _love_ her…" was his simple, yet stern reply.   
    The eyes of the old man bulged even further, if humanly possible. Any further, and they'd have popped right out of their sockets. "_What?_ What nonsense is this?!" he spluttered, at a loss for words. "Why, I've never heard of such obscenities! What does love have to do with anything? Marriage isn't about love; it's about creating bridge ways to opportunities! Business opportunities! It's about benefiting from your soul mates wealth and power!" he preached, making a fist for effect.   
    "You are wrong, father," replied Heero, "Love has everything to do with marriage, for love _is_ marriage. Marriage is the union of two souls who deeply care for one another, who love one another. The measure of wealth and power is irrelevant; what matters is the measure of love. I cannot marry someone whom I do not love, regardless of the fact that you approve. It is I who is choosing a wife, not you. I should be able to make my own decision." He had never seen his father so angry before in his life! He had never been so out of line before in his life as well…   
    His father glared at him darkly. He opened his mouth to retort, when his son interrupted him.   
    "Father, did you love mother when you married her?" he challenged.   
    "I…uh…" stammered the older man. He knew he was beat. In fact, he had truly loved his wife, and still did, but if he answered in the affirmative, he would just be contradicting what he had just spoken of earlier, but if he answered in the negative…he took a fleeting glance at his wife who glared expectantly at her him.   
    The Mistress, who had been silently analyzing the situation, was suddenly intrigued by her husband's discomfort. She knew he loved her, but she knew he wouldn't admit it willingly to their son.   
    "That's none of your business, son! Your marriage will be determined by your parents just like how it's always been, and we say you shall be wed to Isabella!" shouted the Master, growing crimson.   
    "No, we do _not!_" dictated a calm, soft-spoken, yet firm voice. The voice, of course, belonged to the Mistress, who rose from her seat.   
    "We have…we're not?" questioned Master Yuy, giving his wife a confused and betrayed look.   
    She shook her head with a placid smile. Gracefully, she made her way towards her son, and placed a tender hand on his cheek. She brought him down to kiss his forehead.   
    "Dearest Heero, I am proud of you, my son. You have learned and understood the true meaning of love, a feat not many can accomplish," she said in a gentle voice.   
    Heero raised a soliciting eyebrow, but watched curiously, anxious to listen to his mother's words. His father was aghast, but more resentful than anything else.   
    "Tell me Heero, why do you love Relena?" she tested him.   
    Heero took a breath. The answer was clear to him, but why was it difficult to say it? "Well…she's kind and gentle, and a favourite to Rosabelle. She is loyal and caring, worrying for others before she worries for herself. She is free-spirited and ambitious, not afraid to speak what she feels. She's different from any other girl I've met, and I know she will love me for me and not for money. I cannot imagine letting her go, because…I love her," he said quietly, running the words through his mind before speaking them.   
    The Mistress smiled approvingly at her son, "As long as you love someone with your whole heart, nothing else in the world should matter. Nothing else can take that away. And to be happy, one should have the right to choose his or he own soul mate," she nodded at Heero, "Yes, Heero, I grant you full liberty of selecting your own bride. I trust in you and your judgement, and I'm certain I shall love whomever you choose to be my daughter-in-law."   
    Heero mentally let out a sigh of relief. Mission accomplished. The worst part was over. He had persuaded his mother, and even though his father had not consented yet, it would not take much to sway him. Master Yuy loved his wife more than anything, and would not continue to oppose her for a very long time. But, for now, he chose to be sturdy and disagreeable.   
    "NO, I FORBID IT!" he roared, jumping up and striding to where his son and wife stood. He turned to face his wife, "How dare you grant such a promise without my assent? Do you know the consequences if we let this marriage transpire?" he spluttered angrily.   
    The Mistress remained unfazed. "No, dear husband, I do not."   
    "If word gets out, we will be the laughing stock of the entire world!!! Whoever heard of marrying a servant girl when much better can be achieved? It's like the prince and the peasant girl, or the duck trying to pass off as a swan! It is not in the oracle that it is possible, nor is it accepted," stated the Master, earning a frown from Heero. He did not like those analogies his father made.   
    She looked him straight in the eye. "There is no law that states Heero cannot marry whom he chooses. Provided that, the parents approve, it may occur. Frankly, I do not care what the public thinks. Why is it that all you care about is yourself? Do you not want our son to be happy? How is choosing the one for him to spend his entire life with going to make him happy? No, I do not care for what others will say. I shall only say that it is love that binds them together and that is all that matters. If others cannot see that, then I pity them, for they cannot experience true without believing in it first." She was stern and composed, never wavering in her speech.   
    Both males stared at her in amazement. They had never seen the passionate side of her before. The elder of the two voiced his rebuttal. "It's not that I don't want Heero to be happy. It's just that, I don't think that Relena will be that much of a gain towards our family or to the company…"   
    "Must everything have a gain towards your _company?_" said the Mistress disgustedly, pronouncing the final word with spite. "Is that really more important to you than our son?"   
    He stood quiet, unable to answer.   
    She smiled, knowing that she had won. Gently, she took both of his hands into hers, "Listen, if you still believe in love and all that love stands for, you will allow Heero to choose whom he loves. If you believe in our love…" she said tenderly, gazing into deep azure eyes.   
    That was all that he needed comply. Indeed he loved her, and now he realized that she was right. Love has no boundaries, no restrictions. It is open to all those who have been graced with the privilege of falling in love. And Heero was one of them…   
    A grin spread across his face, as he placed an arm around his wife. "I'm sorry…my son, I have been selfish and close-minded. I should have valued your love for Relena instead of opposing it. It seems I have forgotten what love is. Thank you both, for returning it to me." He took Heero's arm with his free arm to address him personally, "Heero, I accept your decision," he told him.   
    Heero bowed as a grin broke across his face. "Father, Mother, you have both taught me a lot today about love and relationships. I shall keep them in mind as long as I live. I thank you for your acceptance," he said sincerely.   
    "In fact, I quite like Relena. She is like a daughter to me. I was planning on finding her a good husband and home, even if you did not propose, but since you did, what better home to give her than our own?" chuckled the Mistress. "And, dear, I'm quite certain you were pleased with her chess skills when you played against her the other afternoon. I know I'm not that much of a match to you, but she certainly is," she recalled demurely.   
    The Master nodded with a smirk. It was true. He was fascinated with the girl's capabilities.   
    The Mistress took Heero's hands and patted them gently. "Now Heero, go see if Relena is awake yet, and bring her here to us. We need to discuss plans for the wedding."   
    A miserable expression claimed him when he heard his mother's request. "Mother… I havn't received a reply form her yet…"   
    "Hm?"   
    "I mean I asked her, but I gave her the choice as well. I didn't want to force this upon her, so I gave her time to decide…"   
    "Oh Heero…" said his mother compassionately, "It must be utter torture for you to wait, isn't it? She must be waiting for our consent, no doubt, and possibly weighing out whether if it were the best for you, and not for herself. She understands the difference between statuses. She is wise, and comprehensive of the facts that lie before her…" she mused. Clapping her hands together, she made a decision. "Go now, Heero, bring her here, and I shall clarify any questions she may have, and hopefully clarify any doubts.   
    Heero nodded immediately and left the room. It wasn't a bad idea. If there was anyone who could convince her, it would be his mother. He sighed on his way out, a smirk spreading slowly across his face. Everything had turned out better than he had expected. His parents understood how he felt and accepted Relena. Now, if only the latter could understand that in order for others to accept her, she needs to accept herself for who she is. And not for what she is not. 

  
*~*~*

Author's Apologies: Once again, I'm sorry for my lack of updates. Since school started, it's been like @_@...Especially the first semester (gosh I hate Math!). Now it's the second semester, and there's less homework, so I found the time to work on this. You can also have my friend, mari, to thank for bugging me to update this at every opportunity she got. And also thanks to Phoenix for prodding me online...lol...I'll try to keep my updates more recent. Actually, one of the reasons why this took so long, was that it was extremely hard to write...I think it's because of the parents...It's a boring but necessary chapter. But now that it's over, I can get back to the fun stuff! This story is almost at an end, you can be thankful for that! I think there's around 2-3 chapters to go. Well, I have to go do a project now! Bye! 

Disclaimer: I needn't tell you that I do not own Gundam Wing. 


End file.
